Amourshipping One-shots
by TheAmourshipper18
Summary: Colección de historias Amourshipping para todos los gustos, un poco cursis, pero que sería de la vida sin algo de sazón
1. Dos palabras

Mi primer Fanfic! Aunque es un One-Shot :v, espero que lo disfruten, Criticas, reviews siempre se agradecen.

Se despide TheAmourshipper18

"Dos palabras"

Había ganado por fin una liga, el combate contra Alain sobrepasaba sin duda alguna el de Tobías, pensó que perdería en varias ocasiones.

Pero no fue así, cada vez que estaba contra las cuerdas veía su rostro y encontraba la inspiración que necesitaba, en la pelea de Greninja-Ash y mega Charizard ella fue lo que potenció sus ganas de la victoria y vaya que se la merecía.

Se lo debía todo a ella...

Pero ¿porqué?

Ni el mismo lo sabía, siempre se sintió diferente cuando ella estaba ahí.

Se sentía más feliz

Más motivado

Sentía que podría hacerlo todo.

La había visto competir en la final de la Máster class, había estado hermosa.

Cuándo perdió contra Aria se sintió orgulloso, había luchado hasta el final y de qué forma, en su opinión ella lo había hecho mejor, pero los fans de Aria no pensaban lo mismo.

Él sabia que ella era fuerte y no le sorprendió que no estuviera triste por haber perdido, parecía más motivada aún.

Ahora que lo pensaba quizás ahí fue cuando comenzó a quererla.

Cuando perdió contra Shota se sintió mal, aquel que siempre lo había visto desde atrás lo había superado.

Quería llegar cuanto antes contra Wulfric para ganar su octava medalla y no quedarse atrás. Quería demostrar que él era mejor.

La derrota contra Wulfric lo devastó, sus dudas y falta de concentración se notaron en el combate.

Por su culpa sus Pokémon habían sido lastimados, se sentía el peor entrenador del mundo.

Por eso se fue al centro Pokémon sin esperar a nadie, no quería que Clemont le dijera que lo había hecho bien, el mismo sabía que no era cierto pero sobretodo tenía miedo de lo que ella le dijera, sabía que le creería todas y cada una de las palabras que salieran de su boca pero en ese momento el quería estar sólo, por eso se fue sin Pikachu al bosque, tenía que reflexionar todo lo que había hecho mal.

Nunca habían peleado, y él mismo se sorprendía de ello, sus anteriores viajes eran un sinfín de peleas por cosas absurdas con sus compañeras, pero con ella era diferente, parecía que entendían todo lo que estaba pensando el otro.

Por eso cuando le gritó se sintió horrible, ella trataba de consolarlo y él no quería escucharla.

Aún ahora se seguía preguntando a qué se refería cuando decía "Es por eso que yo... yo... tu no eres ese Ash!"

Sabía que tenía que disculparse con ella y así lo hizo.

Ganó contra Wulfric

El chico del Altaria

Ayaka y su mega Absol

Shota

Alain

Y todo gracias a ella.

Ahora estaba en Pueblo Paleta celebrando su victoria en la liga Kalos con todos sus ex-compañeros de viaje.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que Serena había sido la encargada de planear la reunión junto con su madre.

Sin dudas era perfecta.

Había salido un momento de la fiesta para pensar en todo su viaje por Kalos, todos estaban platicando y le pareció un buen momento para salir.

Tenía que decirle cuánto la quería, tenía que darle las gracias por todo lo que le había ayudado.

No le importaba que no se sintiera igual que él, habría mucho tiempo para tratar de enamorarla.

Sólo tendría que esperar el momento correcto, donde estuvieran sólos.

Si... ese era su plan, siguió pensando en que hacer hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos "Ash" la pelimiel que tanto quería estaba ahí afuera con él "Ash, ¿qué haces aquí?" No le respondió, estaba muy nervioso para eso "Me di cuenta que no estabas en la fiesta, ¿Estás bien?" No podía ser más linda "¿No te gustó la sorpresa?" Preguntó preocupada "No es eso, Serena estaba pensando en nuestro viaje por Kalos" respondió, seguía nervioso y al perecer ella lo notaba

"¿Qué era lo que pensabas?" Ella le preguntó, era todo o nada.

Las manos le temblaban y estaba sudando mucho "En ti Serena" vio como su compañera se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

Sólo tenía que decir dos palabras, sólo dos palabras eran necesarias para decirle lo que sentía.

Así que, tragando saliva y reuniendo todo su coraje le dijo las dos palabras que ella siempre soñó escuchar, aunque él todavía no sabía eso...

"Me gustas"


	2. Reencuentro

Ya habían encontrado a Dedenne y ahora se dirigían a despedir a Serena, ya se había despedido de algunos de sus compañeros de viaje en las regiones anteriores, pero por algún motivo que desconocía no quería verla partir, le dolía que ella se fuera, aún así no podía evitarlo todos ellos tenían un sueño que cumplir. Se verían de nuevo o al menos eso quería creer él.

Se escuchó por el altavoz que el avión que llevaría a Serena a Hoenn había llegado, esto los entristeció mucho a todos, este era el momento de decir adiós...

"Bueno, es momento de que me vaya" dijo la pelimiel dirigiéndose a sus amigos "Me han enseñado tantas cosas, más de las que puedo contar!"

"No te olvides de llamar de vez en cuando" le respondió Clemont a su mejor amiga "Serena, espera un poco en Hoenn. Definitivamente iré a visitarte!" Dijo Bonnie a la que viera en su viaje como una hermana mayor, aquellas palabras de su 'hermanita' hicieron que sus ojos se tornaran llorosos. Ahora venía la peor parte, despedirse de Ash...

"Ash, me alegro el haber iniciado este viaje contigo, con todos ustedes..." respiró hondo antes de decir sus siguientes palabras "Tu eres mi objetivo" le dió una ojeada al entrenador para ver si había entendido, estaba un poco aturdido por sus palabras, talvez el no había entendido el significado, pero al parecer sus otros dos amigos si lo habían hecho "La próxima vez que nos veamos me habré vuelto una chica más atractiva, más te vale que te prepares!" Se la había jugado con las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca, lo sabía

El chico no sabía que decir así que sólo asintió "Bien, ya me tengo que ir" dijo para después subirse en las escaleras eléctricas, bajó la mirada, si bien se había 'confesado' a Ash está despedida se sentía un poco seca, le faltaba algo.

Ella sabía que él se iría probablemente a otra región y tendría más compañeros de viaje, más amigos y amigas... probablemente se olvidaría otra vez de ella si no dejaba un gran impacto en él. "Oye Ash! Puedo decirte una última cosa?" subió las escaleras eléctricas con rumbo al entrenador con el Pikachu en el hombro, éste al ver lo que hacía decidió que lo mejor era el bajarse de su lugar favorito y observar la escena.

Ninguno estaba preparado para lo que verían a continuación...

"Eh?" Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el azabache al escuchar a Serena decir su nombre antes de que juntara sus labios con los suyos, el contacto en sí no había durado mucho ya que las escaleras eléctricas iban hacia abajo, pero eso no había impedido el sentir los labios de Serena, eran suaves, un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho lo empezó a invadir, no era incómodo ni nada, al contrario era muy agradable. Se quedó estático en su lugar mientras admiraba su rostro sonrojado, había sido así de linda siempre?

No podía creerlo! Acababa de Besar a Ash! Ni en sus sueños más fantásticos había logrado eso, siempre se despertaba a pocos centímetros de que ocurriera, pero esto no era un sueño ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple: Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu y Dedenne estaban ahí, se rió un poco internamente de sus caras llenas de sorpresa vio como Bonnie sonreía y levantaba su pulgar aprobando el acto que acababa de cometer, volvió su mirada a la cara de sorpresa de su entrenador favorito, se veía tan lindo así de confundido! "Gracias!" Gritó a media escalera antes de voltearse y seguir con su camino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Hacia un momento desde que se había ido y ya comenzaba a extrañarla, se quedó un momento viendo las escaleras y repasando lo que acababa de suceder, al llegar a casa le pediría algunos consejos a su madre sobre lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Al voltearse se encontró a un Clemont visiblemente apenado y a una Bonnie gritando de felicidad "B-Bueno Ash, que te parecería tener una batalla conmigo antes de que salga tu vuelo" dijo su amigo rubio tratando de que el tema del beso no saliera a flote "Me parece bien!" Le respondió un poco ido, todavía no se recuperaba del todo del shock.

Lo siguiente que pasó en el aeropuerto no lo recordaba muy bien estaba bastante distraído pensando en cierta performer.

Llegó el momento y se subió al avión no sin antes despedirse de sus primeros amigos en Kalos, prometiéndoles llamarles seguido y visitarlos siempre que pudiera.

Sonrió recordando todo lo que había vivido con ellos antes de quedarse dormido en el avión.

Al salir del aeropuerto lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia Pueblo Paleta, llegó a descansar un poco en la entrada del pueblo y al ver su casa desde la pequeña montaña que había allí sonrió e hizo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban para empezar a correr en dirección a su casa. Una vez frente a la puerta respiró hondo y compartiendo una mirada con su compañero de aventuras entro a casa "Estoy de vuelta!"

"Bienvenido a Casa!" Lo recibió su madre con un fuerte abrazo "Ya llegué mamá" respondió el azabache con algo de dificultad por la fuerza que tenía "vi tu participación en la liga Kalos, estoy orgullosa de ti hijo" dijo Delia mientras lo seguía abrazando

"Gracias, entrenaré mucho para ganar la liga en Hoenn!" Dijo mientras le hacía una señal a Pikachu de que se subiera en su hombro "Voy a bañarme y dejar mis cosas mamá" dijo mientras juntaba su mochila "Claro, te esperaré con una deliciosa cena" Delia sonrió mientras lo veía subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, no pudo evitar sentirse melancólica al ver a su hijo ya vuelto un muchacho.

Un momento...Hoenn?

"Pikachu, es hora de volvernos más fuertes entrenado aquí en Kanto para estar aún más cerca de nuestro sueño, empezaremos por ganar la liga de Hoenn!" el ratón eléctrico al escuchar a cual región irían soltó una pequeña risita

Había pasado ya un año desde que había llegado a Hoenn por recomendación de Palermo (Yashio para los que no sabían) ahora entendía el porqué le había hablado de los concursos Pokémon.

En lo que llevaba del año ya había participado en varios concursos, había hecho 2 amigas con las que estaba actualmente viajando y también había reunido los suficientes listones como para participar en el Gran festival, el cual comenzaba un mes antes que la liga Pokémon, el sólo hecho de pensar en la liga le hizo recordarlo, instintivamente se tocó los labios para después sonreír como adolescente enamorada, no podía evitarlo, eso es lo que era.

"...na, ..rena, Serena!" Brincó un poco al escuhar a su amiga peliazul gritarle para llamar su atención "Serena por Arceus! Llevo 5 minutos tratando de llamar tu atención!" Le dijo su amiga haciendo un puchero "Lo siento, estaba recordando algo" respondió un poco apenada la pelimiel "A juzgar por su cara debía de tratarse de un chico" Su otra amiga soltó una risita, ella sólo pudo sonrojarse "Je, así que por eso rechazaste a todos esos chicos, te trae loquita verdad?" Se unió al juego de avergonzarla aunque no se equivocaba del todo "May, Dawn, paren ya porfavor" dijo mientras trataba de esconder su notorio sonrojo "Oh, escuchaste eso Dawn" "Claro que si May" "No lo negó!" Gritaron las 2 a la vez "Cuentanos sobre él!" Dijeron con estrellas en los ojos, al parecer les gustaba hablar de estos temas.

"Bueno, es un entrenador muy fuerte y bueno en las batallas, siempre lleva un Pikachu consigo y piensa antes en los demás que en él mismo" respondió con un aire soñador, sin pensarlo se llevó la mano a sus labios recordando su despedida con él "Y te tocaste los labios porque...?" Al escuchar el comentario de May no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas "No me digas... Ya lo besaste!?" Gritó Dawn, no esperaba que Serena, aquella que se sonrojaba cuando alguien hablaba de romance fuera capaz de hacer eso "B-Bueno, al momento de despedirnlos le dije que él era mi objetivo y como es tan denso tenía que hacerle saber cómo me sentía" esto descolocó un poco a ambas chicas, un entrenador con un Pikachu y, además denso, no podría ser él, verdad?

May fue la primera en hablar "Oye Serena, y ese no será A..." no terminó de hablar porque su pokenav empezó a sonar, era su padre "Disculpen, es mi papá, debo de contestar" dijo y se apartó un poco de ellas, Serena le dijo que no había problema, por su parte Dawn seguía pensativa "Bueno? Papá, que pasa?" Estaba un poco confundida, su papá no era de los que llamaban... su sorpresa se extendió más al escuchar la voz de su hermano "May! Está Dawn contigo?" Preguntó con claro entusiasmo el ahora entrenador "Si, por?" Respondió un poco confundida "Llamala! Les voy a contar algo" May llamó a Dawn y las dos le indicaron que empezara "Han escuchado las noticias del entrenador que juntó 7 medallas en un mes?" Cuando ambas asintieron continuó "pues ayer vino a desafiar a papá, no van a creer quien era..." Serena caminó un poco con la mirada perdida, lo extrañaba tanto, tenía tantas ganas de verlo.

Escuchó a sus amigas gritar y, al momento de voltear chocó contra alguien "Lo siento, estaba distraída, no está lastimado?" Le dijo a aquel extraño mientras levantaba su mirada para ver quién era, el simple hecho de ver su cara hizo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

"Jaja, yo también te extrañé Serena"

 **El amourshipping es canon...**

 **Wooooo! No lo podía creer cuando lo vi, creo que repetí la escena ya unas 50 veces, no me canso de verla.**

 **En fin como habrán deducido, o no, esto tendrá una segunda parte, cuando saldrá? No lo sé.**

 **Los reviews y críticas se agradecen, nos leemos luego!**


	3. Sueños

Estaba en un campo verde, hacía un tiempo agradable, parecía que estaba sólo.

Caminó un poco por el campo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando encontró a Serena cerca de una pequeña montaña llena de flores, porqué estaba ahí? No lo sabía, lo mejor sería ir a preguntarle... "Serena!" gritó pero ella no volteaba, decidió acercarse un poco más, en cuanto estaba a un metro de ella le volvió a llamarla "Oye Serena! Sabes dónde estamos?" Esta, al escuchar su nombre volteo y le sonrió, parecía brillar en contraste con la luz del sol, el viento hacía que su cabello flotara en la nada, lo que estaba viendo frente a él le dejó perplejo, Serena se veía encantadora, que significaba la palabra? No lo sabía pero quedaba perfectamente con lo que estaba viendo...

"..sh" escuchó que decía su nombre y sin pensarlo se acercó más hacia ella, al principio creyó que la incomodaría por su cercanía, pero en respuesta ella sólo abrió los brazos invitándole a abrazarla "..sh" en cuanto estaba a centímetros de ella salió Bonnie de la nada "Ash! Despierta!"

Abrió los ojos pesadamente para ver un par de ojos observándolo "Ash, ya era hora de que despertaras, llevo más de 5 minutos intentándolo" le dijo la niña enojada "por cierto" volteó su cara hacia ella "¿Qué estabas soñando?" Esto lo descolocó un poco "¿A qué viene ese pregunta?" Le respondió un poco adormilado "Bueno, estás abrazando tu almohada con mucho amor" le dijo soltando una risita, cuando bajó la mirada a sus brazos pudo ver que en efecto estaba abrazando a su almohada, se sonrojó un poco "En nada, Bonnie, en nada. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que cambiarme. Diles que en un momento salgo" la niña salió de la tienda con la boca abierta, Ash Ketchum se había sonrojado, ahora si que lo había visto todo.

En cuanto salió de la tienda de campaña que compartía con Clemont pudo ver que sus amigos y Pokémon estaban ya desayunando "Ah, veo que ya despertaste" le dijo su amigo rubio mientras le servía su plato para que comiera "Ya era hora de que despertaras bello durmiente" la pelimiel le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le decía eso, por alguna extraña razón parecía que Serena brillaba ante sus ojos "Lo siento, parece que entrené mucho anoche" se frotó el cuello claramente nervioso, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

decidió no prestarle atención y se sentó en la mesa para empezar a comer el plato que Clemont le había acercado "Esto está delicioso! hoy si te luciste Clemont!" Le dijo mientras daba un gran mordisco a la comida "No es a mi a quien debes agradecer Ash, hoy Serena se despertó temprano a hacer el desayuno" dijo el de lentes señalando a Serena "Oh, Serena te quedó delicioso" agregó con una sonrisa "N-no es nada, me alegro que te haya gustado" dijo con un leve sonrojo "Vamos Ash, sabes lo que se le debe de decir a una chica que cocina bien, no?" Le insinuó Bonnie dándole un codazo "Oh claro, Serena, algún día serás una gran esposa" volteó Ash a ver a Serena y le dió una sonrisa cálida "Eh!?" Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Serena, de seguro en este momento era un jitomate con patas, ropa y un lindo gorro en su opinión... jamás había escuchado esa expresión en su vida, sería algo típico de decir en Kanto? "Jamás había escuchado esa expresión, cómo la sabías Bonnie?" Preguntó a su hermana confundido "Bueno, un día estaba viendo un programa de Kanto y ahí la dijeron" dijo mientras hacía subía los hombros "Oh, ya veo... desde cuándo podemos ver canales de otras regiones en nuestra tele?" Esto último hizo que Bonnie se pusiera nerviosa "Oh, mira que hora es! Si no nos vamos ahora no podremos llegar al centro Pokémon antes de que oscurezca!" Trató de cambiar el tema fingiendo preocupación "Si... claro, habláremos de esto luego y ni creas que te vas a escapar!" Dijo mientras empezaba a guardar cosas en su mochila, Ash y Serena no pudieron evitar reír al ver la escena frente a ellos.

Ya había estado el aquí, en éste campo si no se equivocaba Serena estaba por allá, por algún motivo su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ella, éstos últimos días sólo ella estaba en su mente. Sin poder aguantarlo más corrió en su búsqueda. Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos allí estaba ella, igual de deslumbrante que siempre, esta vez no la llamó, sólo se acercó y tocó su hombro, cuando volteó le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que en sí opinión la hacían ver hermosa... si, lo había dicho, hermosa, abrió sus brazos y la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho, por alguna razón esto se sentía bien, quería tenerla más cerca de él, suspiró y ella se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente como para verle la cara, ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos, vio como Serena se acercaba a él, por inercia hizo lo mismo, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros una de la otra, Serena cerró sus ojos, en respuesta él se acercó más.

Despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, hoy se sentía imparable, si tuviera una batalla contra alguien estaba seguro que la ganaría, salió de su tienda después de vestirse, sin dudas hoy sería un gran día.

Llevaban ya un tiempo caminado, Bonnie como siempre se adelantaba un poco para ver a los Pokémon salvajes para saludarlos, mientras Clemont, Serena y Ash caminaban juntos y platicaban de cosas al azar, sin dudas era un gran día "Miren que Bonito, vengan rápido!" Les dijo Bonnie a sus amigos mientras corría a lo que había visto "Wow, en verdad es un hermoso lugar, que les parecería un descanso aquí?" Decía Clemont mientras se quitaba su mochila "Me parece bien" dijo la pelimiel imitando la acción de su amigo, por su parte Ash estaba pensativo, esta montaña ya la había visto en algún lado, casi se le cae la gorra de la cabeza por el viento que hacía allí debía de dejar de tener la cabeza en las nubes.

Después de haber desempacado, Serena había ido a apreciar mejor la vista "Oye Ash! Podrías tomarme una foto con todas éstas flores?" Lo llamó "Claro! Dejamelo a mi!" Le respondió mientras tomaba la tablet donde siempre veía el mapa "Estás lista?" Le preguntó activando la cámara "Claro, tomala antes de que se vaya el viento!" Lo siguiente que vio lo dejo atontado, justo como había pasado en su primer sueño, parecía que su cabello flotaba gracias al viento que hacía allí, sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de felicidad y su sonrisa que podía hacer que cualquiera se sintiera mejor solo de verla.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer, caminó la cuesta arriba que lo llevaba hacia ella, se acercó, la tomó de los hombros e hizo lo que antes hubiera creído imposible, la besó.

Fue un beso que duró poco, pero estaba seguro de que le había comunicado lo que sentía, abrió los ojos sólo para encontrar a una Serena sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, esto lo preocupó, había hecho algo mal? Talvez ella quería a alguien mas pero de quien? Sólo estaba viajando con él, Bonnie y Clemont... ese desgraciado se iba enterar en cuanto Serena lo soltara, no pudo continuar con las maldiciones a su 'amigo' rubio porque una sensación de suavidad le invadió, Serena lo estaba besando...

No tardó en corresponderle, después de varios segundos se separaron juntando sus frentes "Te quiero Ash" le dijo Serena mientras suspiraba "Yo igual Serena" le dedicó una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte, iban a besarse una vez más de no ser por el sonido de un grito y de unos vasos rotos "AL FIN PASO!" Gritó Bonnie mientras corría en círculos, al parecer había soltado los platos al ver lo que había pasado, Clemont salió de la tienda de campaña alarmado preguntándose que era lo que había sucedido, Serena se separó de él para evitar que Bonnie le contara todo, al parecer era mucho más tímida de lo que él pensaba, no pudo evitar admirar su figura mientras la veía dirigiéndose al campamento, preguntándose que habría pasado si no hubiera tenido esos sueños. (Guiño, guiño)

 **Estaba inspirado así que bueno, aquí está otro One-shot, no esperen que esto pase seguido.**

 **Cualquier comentario, review, favorito, crítica o idea es bien recibida.**

 **Se despide TheAmourshipper18!**


	4. Apartada

**Apartada**

Ash y Serena veían con una gota en la sien la escena frente a ellos, Bonnie acababa de vender a su hermano como si de un carro se tratara "Le digo que todo está en su lugar, puede que al principio no arranque y no tenga buena velocidad, pero le aseguro que Jala al 100" Clemont, como era de esperarse se acercó a toda velocidad a la niña y apenado se disculpó con la chica frente a ellos "lo lamento mucho de verdad. Bonnie, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya no hagas esto!" La tomó con su brazo aipom y se la llevó para poder regañarla.

Esto era una escena de lo más normal para el azabache, todos los días que Bonnie veía a una chica linda buscaba que se casara con su hermano. Ahora que lo pensaba, Bonnie jamás le había dicho nada a Serena, esto lo confundió visiblemente, tanto que le hizo fruncir el ceño, Serena era linda de eso estaba seguro!

"Oye Ash, te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó la pelimiel a su entrenador favorito

"Si, sólo me estaba preguntando algo" le contestó

"Oh, y que era lo que estabas pensando?" Giró su cabeza para encontrar a Clemont y a Bonnie que acababa de llegar

"Bueno, no es para hacer tanto alboroto pero... ¿Bonnie en que te fijas para pedirle a las mujeres que se casen con tu hermano?" Dijo el azabache mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón, esta pregunta alarmó un poco Serena, estaba preguntando sólo por curiosidad y no porque empezara a fijarse en otras mujeres, verdad? VERDAD?

Sólo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa.

"Pues tienen que ser lindas, tener un buen puesto como Korrina por ejemplo (no me se su nombre en español), ser lindas, que sean amables y lindas, definitivamente encontraré la adecuada para ti hermano!" Respondió con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Clemont el cual sólo gruñó enojado con la idea que seguía teniendo su hermana

"Oh, en ese caso porqué no le has pedido eso a Serena?" Esto hizo que todos voltearan hacia el, en especial Bonnie "Digo, ella es linda como dices, siempre se ve bien y pues ganó la Máster Class" esto causó que Serena se sonrojara y que a Bonnie le salieran estrellas en los ojos, Clemont decidió que el tema era demasiado incómodo como para quedarse allí, así que él estaba en algún lugar construyendo algo.

"Jajajaja! La respuesta es demasiado fácil Ash! Y me alegro que lo preguntes!" Serena, que hasta el momento tenía sonreía cual adolescente enamorada abrió los ojos con temor a lo siguiente que diría Bonnie, tendría que llevarse a esa chamaca de ahí antes de que soltara la sopa!

"Verás Ash, Serena desde que la conocimos ha estado apartada, es demasiado obvio, aún no puedo creer que tu y mi hermano no se enteren de nada, por Dios! Hasta Trevor sabe!" Vio como Serena salía del transe en el que se encontraba, tenía que apurarse antes de que la atraparan

"Apartada? Por quién?" Le preguntó a la niña

"Bueno, su nombre empieza con 'A' y termina con 'sh' " alcanzó a decir antes de que la señal de alto conocida como Serena le tapara la boca y se llevara de ahí, lo único que pudo escuchar decir a Serena fu un 'Bonnie! Que crees que estás haciendo!?' estaba confundido y un poco enojado (aunque no entendía el porqué) un sujeto cuyo nombre empezaba con 'A' y terminaba con 'sh' había apartado a su amiga! Después se encargaría de preguntarle el nombre completo a Serena, ahora debía de saber que era lo que significaba 'Apartar'

 **Si, 3 One-shots en 3 días, nunca había escrito tanto.**

 **Un poco corto, si, pero de esto se trata, no todos serán de más de 1000 palabras.**

 **Sin más que agregar es hora de contestar reviews!**

 **Nixo: Oye! tranquilo viejo, ese One-Shot tendrá continuación sólo se paciente, prefiero que tardarme y que salga algo más o menos decente a apresurarme y tener algo de mala calidad, ni yo se como va a continuar, por eso no hago historias con continuación :'v pero de que lo acabo, lo acabo!**

 **Virginia Vir: gracias :) espero que te guste este capítulo también!**

 **Emerl G: como chuchas se hace eso? :v me alegro de que te haya gustado :)**

 **Guest: No te preocupes, tardará pero por lo pronto te dejo estos one-shots papá!**

 **Nota: Originalmente el de "Dos palabras" iba a tener segunda parte y llevaba unas mil palabras escritas, pero me pareció que así había quedado perfecto, no se a ustedes como les haya parecido...**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado, como siempre reviews, comentarios, críticas e ideas se agradecen. Se despide TheAmourshipper18!**


	5. Que acabo de hacer?

**Para empezar este One-shot no lo escribí yo, es una traducción del original 'what did i just do?' de la autora Fennekinlover18 en Wattpad vayan a su perfil si quieren leer más de estos, son buenos de verdad :)**

 **Qué acabo de hacer?**

Ash estaba sentado a un lado de Serena la cual estaba durmiendo.

Bonnie le había pedido que la despertarla.

Pero ahora (aunque esto era inconscientemente) estaba admirando lo linda y calmada que se veía mientras dormía.

"Se ve muy cómoda, no quiero despertarla"

Inconscientemente subió su mano hasta su cara y acarició su suave piel

"Nunca me di cuenta de lo linda que es"

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se inclinó hacia ella y le dió un beso en la mejilla, esto hizo que Serena se girara lentamente hacia su lado y sonriera dormida.

Ash sonrió también.

Pero esto duró muy poco, porque un momento después de que el volviera a sentarse escuchó un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose detrás de él, volteo su cabeza en dirección al sonido y vio a Clemont, a Bonnie y a Pikachu en la entrada de la tienda de campaña con la boca abierta, había un plato con comida tirado en el piso.

"La acabas de besar?"

Y ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta de todo, puso su mano en su boca y susurró "Qué acabo de hacer?"

 **A contestar Reviews!**

 **Sakura Zala: Me alegra que te haya gustado, me tomó un tiempo escribir 'Dos palabras' por el tipo de narración que utilicé ahí, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir y creo que se nota :P. No, 'Sueños' lono es continuación de 'Reencuentro' por eso no aparecen May y Dawn en él y gracias.**

 **Como siempre los reviews, comentarios, ideas, sugerencias son bienvenidas.**

 **Se despide TheAmourshipper18!**


	6. Baile

Baile.

Sonrió. Realmente se veía hermosa en ese vestido blanco. Vio como platicaba con sus antiguas compañeras de viaje, se veía feliz, su sonrisa brillaba tanto que apostaría su título como maestro Pokémon a que si apagaban las luces ella iluminaría el salón completo, se rió un poco de su idea.

Hacia ya

Se escuchó un cambio en la música, al parecer Brock, Clemont y Gary (Sus padrinos de Boda) habían pedido una canción para los novios, una que le sonaba bastante familiar... pero de dónde?

"Ah, ya acabó. Te divertiste Serena?" Preguntó el azabache a su amiga

"Si, pero hubiera querido bailar un poco más" le respondió la pelimiel un poco decaída, al parecer estaba desanimada por algo...

Ahora lo recordaba! Esa era la misma canción que pasaron el día en que Serena fue invitada al evento de Performers. Sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia su ahora esposa, la cual estaba volteada platicando con sus amigas, éstas al verlo acercarse no pudieron hacer nada más que sonreír, le tocó el hombro para que volteara hacia él, cuando lo hizo tomó su mano y la llevó a la pista de baile, el aún no podía bailar del todo pero eso no iba a impedirle bailar esta canción...

Después de todo le debía esta pieza.

 **Hola! Y perdón por el retraso y por lo corto del capítulo, pero desde la semana pasada que no tengo buenas ideas para estos One-shot, tengo un bloqueo, si tienen alguna idea que quieran darme diganla en los reviews, puede que la implemente.**

 **Gracias a Zakura Zala y a Virginia Vir por sus reviews como siempre :')**


	7. Celos

Celos.

Desde que Serena había ganado la Máster Class recibían demasiada atención, bueno, ella recibía atención. El sabía que esto era de esperarse, después de todo Serena era una gran performer y aunque perdió contra Aria lo había hecho fenomenal, durante varios días sólo había soñado con ella y su gran performance, bueno, y varios detalles más que se le hacían raros.

Hubo una noche en la que soñó su despedida con Serena, lo había besado en un aeropuerto, bastante raro en su opinión (Nota de autor: guiño, guiño) aún así no podía quitarse la opresión que sentía en el pecho cada vez que veía sonreír a Serena. Tampoco comprendía las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo a ese chico que en este momento la estaba abrazando en la foto, en su opinión estaba demasiado cerca... apretó su puño para tratar de controlarse, debía de hacer algo con estos sentimientos.

Terminada la sesión de fotos que había durado una eternidad, o así lo sintió él, se encaminaron hacia Luminalia, después de todo dentro de dos semanas empezaría la liga, Y aunque la idea lo entusiasmaba, por alguna razón no podía quitarse el enojo.

No quería preocupar a sus amigos así que, dejando a Pikachu encargado con Bonnie, se adelantó un poco del grupo para tratar de calmarse, esto extrañó a todos menos a Bonnie, quien con una sonrisa cuidaba de Pikachu, ella había notado como Ash se comportaba raro cada vez que un chico le pedía algo a Serena, por fin estaba pasando, Arceus la había escuchado!

No podía esperar para contarle a Serena lo que había visto, ya quería ver a su amiga como un tomate.

Habían llegado por fin al centro Pokémon, parecía que Ash se sentía mejor, más calmado, ya actuaba con normalidad.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, y le preocupaba, talvez si hablaba con él le diría que le pasaba, puso una alarma en su mapa electrónico para acordarse, le preguntaría en la noche.

Después de pedir una habitación y de haberse dado una buena ducha, Serena se dirigía con la enfermera Joy para recoger a sus Pokémon, después iría al comedor para cenar junto a sus amigos.

Mientras esperaba a que la enfermera regresara con sus Pokémon escuchó lo que cualquier adolescente enamorada no quiere escuchar; rivales...

"El chico con el Pikachu es bastante lindo, no lo creen?" Un ogro rubio (o almenos así la veía Serena) le contaba a su grupo de amigas "Totalmente! Deberías de ir a hablarle, eres bastante linda, estoy segura de que aceptará tener una cita contigo" buena suerte con eso. Pensó la pelimiel al escuchar la plática del grupito que tenía detrás "Sabes que? Lo invitaré hoy!" La rubia oxigenada (En opinión de Serena) estaba tratando de robarse a Ash, SU Ash! Bueno, no es que realmente fuera suyo...aún, pero sentía que estaba cerca de serlo, algo dentro de ella lo presentía.

Vio horrorizada como el grupo de amigas se dirigía al comedor, justo donde estaba Ash... Maldición! Porque la enfermera tardaba tanto!

Después de lo que sintió como una eternidad llegó la enfermera con sus Pokémon "Aquí tiene señorita Serena, como nuevos" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la enfermera antes de que la pelimiel se fuera corriendo hacía el comedor "graciasenfermeraJoynosvemosluego!" Respondió a toda prisa, tenía que llegar al comedor y rápido.

"Esto está bastante bueno! Me pregunto quien lo habrá hecho" decía Ash mientras le daba otro mordisco a su Sándwich.

"No lo sé, pero este es el quinto que te comes, ya parale, no?" Dijo Bonnie preguntándose a dónde demonios iba toda esa comida?

"Vamos Bonnie, no es para tanto, además estos sandwiches si son deliciosos" respondió Clemont

"Sabía que tu me respaldarías hermano" decía Ash 'llorando' mientras le daba otro mordisco a su Sándwich.

Clemont y Bonnie no pudieron hacer más que reír.

La risa no duró mucho al ver como varias chicas se acercaban a su mesa, parecía que querían decirles algo...

"D-discul..." no pudo terminar la chica rubia porque ya se le habían adelantado

"ASH! salgamos afuera, necesito hablar contigo!" Serena no le dió tiempo de reaccionar, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó al patio del centro Pokémon.

"S-Serena, que pasa?" Ash preguntaba claramente nervioso

"Bien! Toma eso oxigenada!" Gritó Serena ya bastante lejos del comedor

"Oxi... que? Serena, de qué quieres hablar?" El entrenador del Pikachu estaba bastante confundido...

"Oh, últimamente te veo diferente Ash, te ves más distante, enojado incluso, te sientes bien?" Serena le preguntó claramente preocupada, esto hizo que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza

"B-Bueno y-yo" que Ash tartamudeara la sorprendió y mucho, en lo que llevaban viajando juntos, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso.

Suspiró, no sabía si era correcto decirle esto, pero no quería repetir la escena que pasó después de haber perdido contra Wulfric, se habían peleado sólo porque Ash no quería contarle cómo se sentía, además esto pasaba por ella. Tenía el derecho de saberlo

"En estos días me he estado sintiendo enojado... por alguna razón cada vez que algún chico se te acerca para pedirte una foto me dan ganas de golpearlo. Se que está mal y sé que no debería de sentirme así pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, qué me está pasando Serena?" Lo que escuchó la llenó por completo, Ash Ketchum le acababa de decir que estaba celoso, práctimente se acababa de confesar y no se había dado cuenta!

Por fin le había contado a Serena cómo se sentía, bajó la mirada por la decepción en sí mismo, en serio Ash, ganas de golpear a alguien sólo porque se toman una foto con ella, no pudo continuar con su sesión de auto desprecio porque escuchó como su amiga corría hacia el, y por instinto volteó a verla, esperaba una bofetada, una patada, un grito, esperaba de todo menos un beso.

Había soñado tantas veces con éste momento, demonios estaba besando a Ash Ketchum! POR FIN! Después de esto serían novios, él sería el campeón de Kalos ella la reina de Kalos todo parecía perfecto... demasiado perfecto...

Escuchó el sonido de su alarma en su mapa electrónico, lo sabía... estaba soñando, suspiró mentalmente, sabía que cuando abriera los ojos se encontraría con el techo del centro Pokémon, cuando demonios se había ido a dormir? Talvez después de que se había bañado? Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de Ash, suspiró, lo sabía, siempre era lo mismo! Siempre soñaba que pasaba un gran rato con Ash, se besaban y todo lo demás, lo que más le molestaba era que cuando despertaba siempre se encontraba con el rostro sonro...jado de Ash. Un momento... El rostro sonrojado de Ash!

Revisó la alarma para ver lo que decía "Preguntarle a Ash que es lo que le pasa" pasaron 5 segundos antes de que su rostro empezara a sacar humo.

realmente había besado a Ash.

 **Hola! Después de 3 horas sin poder dormir por tomar café en la noche (Hacía Frío, no me juzguen!) Terminé este One-shot, gracias a todos oor sus reviews, todas las ideas que me dan me sirven y mucho, espero que les guste y pues como siempre, ideas, reviews, comentarios y críticas se agradecen.**

 **Se despide TheAmourshipper18!**


	8. Gracias!

**Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias por las tres mill visitas y los 20 reviews, no pensé que llegara a tanto esta historia :')**

 **Como sabrán, cierto One-shot necesita una segunda parte, así que el siguiente capítulo será la segunda parte de ese, les dejo un pequeño adelanto... por cierto no está terminado así que esperen un poco.**

 **Sin más que agregar...**

 **Los reviews, críticas, comentarios e ideas se agradecen.**

 **Se despide TheAmourshipper18!**

"Jajajaja, también me da gusto verte Serena" Esa voz la conocía muy bien, aunque ahora sonaba más grave sabía claramente quien era

"Te extrañé mucho Ash" lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía, lo había extrañado tanto

Se separaron un poco para poder ver la cara del otro, ella seguía igual de linda que siempre, y él ahora era más alto que ella, tenían tanto de qué hablar...

"Vaya vaya, parece que no existimos aquí"

 **Y... hasta aquí queda.**

 **Nos leemos luego**!


	9. Reencuentro 15

**Hola! Perdón por no subir nada en estas últimas semanas, la verdad nunca tuve buenas ideas para One-shots, siempre empezaban y terminaban en nada.**

 **Además ya entre a la escuela y pues no tengo mucho tiempo por la tarea, ya saben cómo es esto.**

 **Si se preguntan que rayos es esto, es la versión de Ash en la parte de 'Reencuentro' espero que les guste, tiene un poco de lo que va a pasar en Reencuentro 2, normalmente hubiera esperado a terminarlo pero no sé que reacción tendrían las Chicas, espero sus sugerencias en los comentarios, por favor :'v.**

Ayer había regresado de Kalos, hoy empezaba su entrenamiento con sus Pokémon. Estaba listo para ser el mejor, mejor que nadie más...

Se vistió, tomó sus cosas y se preparó para salir de su casa, hoy empezaba una nueva etapa de su vida.

"Ash? Hijo, que haces despierto tan temprano?" La voz de su madre lo detuvo a medio camino

"Voy a empezar mi entrenamiento mamá! Si quiero ser un maestro Pokémon más vale que empiece a entrenar! La liga de Hoenn no se va a ganar sola, verdad Pikachu?" Volteó a ver su hombro

"Pika pika!" Pikachu asintió, estaba realmente emocionado

"Entiendo que estés emocionado hijo, pero porque no desayunas primero?" Justo cuando dijo eso el estómago de su hijo comenzó a rugir "Espérame en el comedor, en un momento hago de desayunar" vio como su hijo bajaba las escaleras, nuevamente había dicho Hoenn, él ya había ido a esa región por eso se le hacía raro. A su hijo le encantaba visitar lugares nuevos, debía de haber alguna cosa que lo atrajera a Hoenn y hoy la iba a descubrir.

"Oye Ash..." le habló a su hijo

"Qué pasa mamá?" Le respondió antes de llenarse la boca de comida

"Bueno, me estaba preguntando...

¿porqué quieres ir otra vez a Hoenn?" Vio como su hijo se ahogaba con la comida que antes se había metido a la boca, ¿Tanto le había afectado su pregunta?

"B-Bueno, r-realmente me gustó Hoenn?" Sabía que con eso no convencería a su mamá, no estaba listo para hablar de sus sentimientos aún, tenía que irse y rápido.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum! Tu sabes que no me gustan las mentiras! Así que en este mismo instante me dices porque quieres ir a Hoenn!" Sabía que esto pasaría, ahora ya no tenía escapatoria.

"Y-yo P-pues" no sabía por dónde comenzar, por eso miró de reojo a su compañero, para que éste le ayudara.

Pikachu entendió a la perfección lo que su entrenador le quería decir, así que sin perder el tiempo fue a buscar una foto en la mochila de Ash, cuando regresó se puso enfrente de la ama de casa, apuntó a Ash, luego a Serena y al final hizo una mueca de un beso.

"Pikachu, corrígeme si estoy mal, pero creo que lo que quieres decirme es que Ash y Serena se besaron, no?" Vio como Pikachu asentía feliz. Se esperaba todo menos esto

"M-mamá, estás bien?" Se asustó un poco al ver la reacción de su madre, había bajado su mirada y no respondía.

"PORFIN! Gracias Arceus! Gracias! Tantos años viajando, tantas muchachitas lindas y no hacías nada, pensé que competías en la otra Liga hijo!" Vio como el rostro de su hijo empezó a cambiar de tonalidades de rojo, se iba a divertir molestándolo.

"Mamá! Dejame en paz por favor! Ya me voy a entrenar, vámonos Pikachu" tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Oak y recordó lo lejos que había llegado en todo su tiempo viajando, no se dió cuenta de que había llegado a la puerta del laboratorio, se preparó para abrirla. Ya tenía ganas de ver a sus Pokémon...

Pasó un año, había entrenado día y noche sin parar, estaba orgulloso de su progreso como entrenador, sin dudas estaba listo para Hoenn.

Hoy salía su avión, estaba ansioso y nervioso a la vez. Ansioso por que empezara la liga, si bien faltaban 3 meses para ello no podía esperar a mostrar el nivel que habían alcanzado sus Pokémon.

Y nervioso por volver a ver a Serena...

"Ash, suerte en la liga, con este año de entrenamiento estoy seguro que traerás la Copa al pueblo" sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su 'abuelo'

"Claro que sí profesor, no los defraudaré"

"Ash, hijo, cuidate y porfavor trae a Serena a casa, me muero de ganas de conocer a la novia de mi hijo"

"Trataré de traerla a Kanto, no te preocupes" vió como su mamá soltó una risita al ver que ya no lo negaba

"A todos los pasajeros del vuelo Latias H-20 se les pide que aborden el avión"

"Bueno, es hora de que me vaya"

"No te olvides de cambiarte tus ya sabes que!"

"Mamá!"

"Lo siento, estaba distraída, no está lastimado?" Le dijo a aquel extraño mientras levantaba su mirada para ver quién era, él simple hecho de ver su cara hizo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

"Jajajaja, también me da gusto verte Serena" Esa voz la conocía muy bien, aunque ahora sonaba más grave sabía claramente quien era

"Te extrañé mucho Ash" lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía.

Se separaron un poco para poder ver la cara del otro, ella seguía igual de linda que siempre, y él ahora era más alto que ella, tenían tanto de qué hablar...

"Vaya vaya, parece que no existimos aquí" ambos voltearon al escuchar a alguien acercándose

"Oh, hola May, Dawn que hacen aquí?"

 **Y hasta aquí queda.**

 **En fin, gracias a todos los que estuvieron votando y agregando mi historia a sus listas de lectura, me agrada que den a conocer más esta pequeña historia, pero también me gusta saber que les pareció ese One-shot y como puedo mejorar, que le hizo falta y algunos errores que tuviera el capítulo. Me gusta leer su opinión y cualquier idea que pudieran tener para siguientes One-shots me ayudaría muchísimo. Ah, ignoraron el mensaje en mi perfil :'v yo que quería hacerles saber que seguía vivo. Por último, vieron los trailers de Breath of the wild!? Ya no puedo esperar por ese Juego!**

 **Se despide TheAmourshipper18!**


	10. Regreso (Primera parte)

**Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no? Perdonen por no haber actualizado pero estaba en un bloqueo muy fuerte y no se me ocurría nada.**

 **Este Two-Shot sin duda es el más largo que he escrito, al principio iba a ser un One-Shot, ya sabía como iba a acabar pero no el desarrollo, así que no podía publicarlo, por eso decidí cortarlo en dos partes, para no dejarlos tanto tiempos sin historias mías, si es que alguien las espera :'v en fin, disfrutenlo!**

Decir que estaba decepcionado era poco, había vuelto a perder.

"Es demasiado fuerte" suspiró y sonrió con ironía.

Otra vez le había fallado a sus Pokémon...

Era ya de noche, se encontraba en el centro Pokémon de la liga. La premiación sería al día siguiente.

"Fue una gran batalla Ash!" Le dijo Clemont con una gran sonrisa

"Gracias, lamento no haber cumplido sus expectativas" le respondió con una 'sonrisa'

"No te preocupes, ese Charizard no es nada fácil de vencer" escuchó a Sawyer decir frente a él.

Claro que no era fácil de vencer, él lo sabia mejor que nadie, pero decidió no decir nada, no tenía ánimos para hablar, al menos esperaba que todos creyeran que estaba bien, no era bueno hablando de sus sentimientos...

"Chicos, lo mejor será que vaya a descansar, esa batalla con Greninja fue más agotadora de lo que creen" se despidió y se fue con Pikachu a su cuarto, no estaba tan cansado como decía, sólo quería estar un tiempo a solas, para poder pensar en que haría después de la liga... suspiró una vez más. Esta sería una larga noche.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada según el reloj de la habitación, no podía dormir así que decidió salir a tomar aire.

Al no sentir el peso de su entrenador en la cama el ratón eléctrico adormilado bajó de la almohada donde estaba hace unos momentos dormido y siguió a su entrenador hacia la salida.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el aire sobre su cara, esto le ayudaría a pensar mejor lo que haría después de llegar a casa.

No pasó mucho tiempo de reflexión cuando escuchó a su compañero de aventuras llamarlo.

"Qué pasa amigo? Te desperté?" vio como asentía lentamente aún dormido, sonrió ligeramente al ver a Pikachu de ese modo

"Vuelve a dormir sólo quise tomar un poco de aire, en un momento regreso al cuarto" Pikachu sabía que algo andaba mal con él, era imposible ocultarle algo. No por nada era su mejor amigo.

Estuvieron un tiempo callados sin decir nada, Ash empezó a acariciar el pelaje de su Pokémon.

Por fin había decidido que hacer

"Sabes Pikachu, creo que es momento de descansar, retirarnos un tiempo de seguir viajando" vio como el roedor eléctrico lo miró con incredulidad, al parecer no creía que de verdad acababa de decir eso

"Sé lo que piensas amigo pero no, no me he rendido, no después de lo que hicimos en esta liga, siento que estamos muy cerca de lograrlo, sólo que no sé si estamos listos para otra región, sabes?" Pikachu asintió con duda

"Piensalo bien, si empezamos desde cero otra vez estaríamos en desventaja se muy bien que si llevaramos a los demás a la liga la ganaríamos, pero ya no están en forma, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que peleamos junto a ellos" Pikachu comenzó a entender de que se trataba esto

"Así que iremos a entrenar a todos los demás antes de ir por otra liga, no se cuanto nos tardaremos, pero sé que seremos los mejores" entusiasmado Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash y abrazó su cara, al sentir el apoyo de su compañero soltó una risita por su acción y suspiró aliviado, todo iría bien.

"Parece que ya te sientes mejor, me alegro" saltó del susto al escuchar una voz detrás de él

"Serena! No me asustes así porfavor!" su compañera de viaje soltó una risita al ver lo agitado que estaba

"No puedes dormir?" por alguna razón ver como se preocupaba por él lo hacia sentirse raro, lo hacía querer sonreír, y sabía que lo estaba haciendo en este momento

"Si, estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara a casa, y tu no podías dormir tampoco?" preguntó curioso

"Nah, no es eso, estaba dormida pero Pikachu no paraba de dar cabezasos a la puerta, por un momento pensé que era sonámbulo, pero cuando tampoco te vi en tu cama supe lo que quería hacer así que le abrí"

Siguieron platicando por horas, Ash le contó historias de sus viajes anteriores y bromeaba sobre ellas, sacando carcajadas en ambos sin duda una de las mejores noches de su vida...

Le contó a Serena como una vez tuvo que vestirse de mujer para poder ganar una medalla de gimnasio, era vergonzoso hablar sobre eso, pero por alguna razón se sentía cómodo platicando con ella

"Jajajajajaja! Solo porque dijiste que el perfume olía mal?" le gustaba verla sonreír, cada vez que lo hacía el también se sentía feliz, cada momento que pasaba con ella le hacía darse cuenta de que le gustaba estar con Serena

"Me gusta estar contigo, sabes?, siento que te puedo contar de todo" vio como ella abría un poco la boca, asombrada, había dicho algo malo?

"Gr-gracias, a mi también me gusta estar contigo" Ash sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio después de esto, sabían que ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, no necesitaban nada más...

Pasó media hora en silencio, Seguía repasando su plan cuando llegara a su casa, tendría que decirle al profesor Oak y a su mamá, de seguro estarían sorprendidos de su decisión, vio cómo Serena empezaba a cabecear, el sueño ya se había apoderado de ella, soltó una risita al verla así

"Es hora de ir a dormir amigo, Serena ya tiene sueño y yo también, además mañana es premiacion y no queremos llegar tarde!" Pikachu se subió a su hombro

"Serena, vamos de regreso a la habitación, vienes?" le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del pasto, vio como ella adormilada tomaba su mano, decidió ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía en su estomago mientras guiaba a Serena al centro pokémon.

Al día siguiente dió inicio la premiación de la liga

"Y ahora el entrenador de pueblo Paleta Ash Ketchum!" se escuchó una ovación y salió del vestidor hacía el estadio, vio a todas esas personas apoyandolo y se llenó de orgullo al ver que su sueño estaba cada vez más cerca

"Felicidades por el segundo lugar y por darnos una de las finales más intensas en mucho tiempo!" le entregaron su medalla y le indicaron que se colocara en el podium

"Y ahora lo que todos esperabamos el ganador de la liga de Kalos de este año... Alan!" nuevamente el estadio estallo en aplausos mientras Alan llegaba a la zona de premiación, al llegar le entregaron su trofeo y subió al podium junto con él, se miraron de reojo y sonrieron

"Ahora demos un fuerte aplauso a los primeros 3 lugares de este añ..." el presentador no pudo terminar su frase, el estadio empezó a temblar y ramas negras con rojo lo empezaban a envolver.

El plan del team Flare ya estaba en marcha...

 **Espero que les haya gustado, diganme que les pareció, que se puede mejorar y que le faltó.**

 **Como siempre reviews,comentarios, ideas y críticas se agradecen.**

 **Se despide TheAmoushipper18!**


	11. Chapter 11

Estoy harto de mentiras y por eso escribo este aviso :v

(Ojalá entiendan el chiste del título, me pareció muy gracioso y no pude evitar ponerlo xD)

Hola! Sorprendidos? Por desgracia hoy no les tengo un Oneshot nuevo, esto es un aviso importante sobre lo que va a pasarle a este Fanfic. Y un poco sobre mi (por si a alguien le interesa)

Pasemos a lo importante.

Como sabrán mis compañeros escritores y los lectores también hay un momento en el que las ideas se acaban, esto es muy común y le pasa a todos. Y ustedes dirán "Esto que tiene que ver" y yo les diré "tienen razón" yo sé que puedo esperar por un rayo de inspiración pero en los últimos meses no he entrado a fanfiction para nada, ya no me llaman tanto la atención los fanfics como lo hacían antes, supongo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales me falta inspiración... No quiero crear mal contenido, sé que suena presuntuoso para un "escritor" novato como yo pero no quiero que lean algo mal estructurado, algo que no tenga sentido o que no sea interesante, quiero que los que le den una oportunidad a este fanfic se diviertan y se queden a leer más.

No se preocupen, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, sé que les debo la segunda parte de 'Reencuentro' no crean que se me había olvidado ;v también falta la segunda parte de regreso, esas 2 están aseguradas, planeo que este fanfic llegue a los 15 capítulos, el número 11 sería este (lo sé, lo siento) dos capítulos asegurados serían los que ya mencioné por lo que quedarían dos libres, ya tengo bien planeado el final de este Fanfic por absurdo que parezca.

Aquí acaba el Aviso si quieren quedarse a saber más sobre mí adelante :P

\- Todos los Oneshot que he escrito empezaron con el final, aunque usted no lo crea, claro ejemplo de ello es "dos palabras"

\- Empecé a leer fanfics hace 6 años

\- Antes de conocer el Amourshipping tenía planeado escribir algo sobre Hora de Aventura

\- Mi anime favorito en su momento fue Re: Zero uff que wen anime

\- Mi novela ligera favorita sin duda es Konosuba, les recomiendo mucho leerla. Megumin best waifu

\- Vi Pokemon XY porque no tenía nada que hacer, no había ningún anime bueno en su momento, si no hubiera sido porque estaba aburrido no habría conocido a Serena /3

\- Recientemente encontré un cuaderno con historias que escribía donde yo era el protagonista, nunca en mi vida me habían dado ganas de darle un revés al yo del pasado

Y eso es lo que se me ocurre por ahora.

Sin más que decir se despide

TheAmourshipper18!


	12. Beso

**Hola a todos! Cómo están? Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas, yo lo hice y pues estamos renovados, con ganas de escribir, esta vez la idea vino después de ver un pequeño cómic en japonés, la historia es más o menos lo que traduje y otras cosas que no entendí pues las invente.  
En fin! Espero que les guste, perdón si es un poco corto **

Esta historia ocurre después de la boda entre el profesor Kukui y la profesora Burnet

"Ah... Que bonita se veía la novia, espero algún día tener a alguien con quien pasar el resto de mis días ya saben, tomarnos de la mano abrazarnos y darnos besos.  
Por cierto ustedes han besado a alguien chicas?"  
Preguntaba curiosa la chef peliverde a sus amigas

"No, pero espero algún día encontrar a alguien así que tal tu Lillie?" dijo Lana pasando la pregunta a su amiga la cuál se veía muy avergonzada con el tema

"Y-yo creo que no deberíamos de hablar de estos temas, es indecente" dijo Lillie fingiendo enojo y evitando la mirada de sus amigas para que no lo apenaran más con el tema

"Si... Supongo que aún es imposible para nosotras, que tal tu Kiawe? Has besado a alguna chica?" Preguntaba Lulú con una sonrisa pícara

"EH! Y-yo? N-no... Porqué la pregunta?" respondió Kiawe un poco nervioso

"No, sólo curiosidad, Chris... Nah, no hay manera de que eso pasara"  
Dijo Lulú viendo a su otro amigo

"Porqué respondes sin siquiera haberme preguntado!?" decía un enojado Chris a su amiga

"Supongo que Ash tampoco..."  
"me estás ignorando!?"  
Ser podía escuchar la voz de un enojado Chris de fondo mientras la peliverde le preguntaba a su amigo de las z en las mejillas

"Eh... Si es por besos a mi me han dado uno..." respondió Ash un poco apenado

"..." Al escuchar su respuesta todos quedaron sorprendidos

"Chicos?" al ver que sus amigos no se movían el azabache optó por preguntar que les pasaba

"EEHHHH!" las primeras en reaccionar fueron sus 3 amigas que se acercaron rápidamente para pedir explicaciones

"No estamos hablando de besos en la mejilla Ash!" decía una alterada Lulú

"L-lo sé... Yo sólo quería responder a tu pregunta..." respondió un apenado azabache, este les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran a salir del problema

"En dónde fue!?" Los chicos al ver a Ash acorralado hicieron lo que todo buen amigo debe hacer... Retirarse inmediatamente para evitar ser avergonzado

"En el aeropuerto de ciudad Luminalia" traidores... Fue lo único que podía pensar el azabache en estos momentos

"Y-y que hiciste después Ash?" preguntó Lillie al entrenador del Pikachu

"Ehhh... Yo abordé un avión a Kanto?" dijo lo que había pasado, esa era la verdad y la única respuesta, pero después de ver la cara de sus amigas empezó a preguntarse si esa había sido la respuesta correcta...

"QUE!? Ash Satoshi Ketchum, en este mismo instante llamas a esa jovencita para disculparte" Estas últimas palabras confundieron al azabache

"Per-"

"SIN PEROS!" al ver la cara de Lana supo que tenía que hacerlo, Lana enojada le daba más miedo que el Mimikyu del equipo Rocket

"Esta bien, ire a un centro Pokémon para llamarle" caminó con dirección a la ciudad decidido a llamar a su amiga, hace 6 meses que no sabía nada de ella ahora estaba un poco nervioso de volverla a ver...

"Chicas... Qué están haciendo?" al ver a sus tres amigas detrás de él silbando no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta

"N-nosotras tenemos asuntos en el centro Pokémon, ya sabes hacer un chequeo para asegurarnos de que estén bien" respondió Lulú mientras las otras dos sólo asentían

"Claro... Si es así porqué no vamos juntos!" suspiraron aliviadas al ver que el azabache había creído su excusa

Al llegar al centro Pokémon vieron como su amigo se había ido a los teléfonos con un papel en la mano, nervioso.  
Esto hizo que su curiosidad aumentara más, jamás habían visto así al entrenador del Pikachu, por lo que decidieron averiguar quién era la que podía ponerlo tan nervioso, no pudieron evitar pasar saliva al verlo marcar un número

"A ver... Si no me equivoco este es el número que me dio Serena..." Las manos le sudaban, sabía que estaba haciendo calor pero no era lo suficiente como para ponerlo así" terminó de marcar el número y esperó nervioso a que le contestara, su corazón latía más rápido cada segundo que pasaba y después de que sonara 4 veces el teléfono ella contestó... Al ver su cara sorprendido no pudo hacer más que sonreír

"A pasado mucho tiempo Serena..." vio como ella le sonreía dulcemente, este sería un día increíble para ambos.

 **No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda, muchas gracias por leer este One-shot! Espero que les haya gustado, siento que estoy oxidado después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, en fin las ideas, sugerencias, correcciones o críticas son bien recibidas.  
Como siempre se despide TheAmourshipper18!**

*Extra*

"Wow que chica tan linda!" les dijo Lulú a sus amigas.

"No puedo esperar a que nos cuente la historia de su viaje por Kalos!" decía una Lana emocionada.

"En serio nadie hubiera imaginado que la novia de Ash sería así de linda" les había emocionado mucho ver la sonrisa de la pelimiel sonrojada.

Siguieron caminando mientras disfrutaban de sus malasadas cuando...

"Y ahora les presentamos la repetición de la final más impresionante de la liga Kalos!" Al escuchar el nombre de la región de la que hablaba su amigo las 3 voltearon a ver el televisor que estaba en la tienda

"Eh!" eso fue lo único que pudieron decir al ver a Pikachu derrotar a un Tiranitar.


	13. Borrador

**Hola! Ya que no he publicado nada en mucho tiempo, y no he terminado de escribir los One-shot finales, se me ocurrió revelarles un poco de las ideas que nunca tuvieron un desarrollo, para ver si alguno de ustedes puede darle una idea para una historia suya o simplemente para disfrutar pensando en las situaciones que se podrían desarrollar, de paso si no leyeron el nuevo One-shot "Beso" que está publicado no se que hacen aquí, vayan a leerlo! Después del Spam comenzamos!**

Estos fueron los 4 One-shots que no salieron a la luz, ya sea por falta de ideas o por no saber como desarrollar la trama, apluasos porfavor.

El primero de todos, "Tren" se trataba de un universo alterno, ya saben sin Pokemon, veríamos a un Ash adolescente en su camino a la escuela y su travesía en el Tren, les dejo un poco de lo que llevaba escrito..

 **Tren.**

Suspiró, las 7 otra vez. Como siempre iba en camino a la escuela y el tren parecía una lata de sardinas, todos iban tan apretados que parecia que explotaria en segundos, llegó la estación de la zona comercial y pudo respirar una vez más, sólo faltaban 2 paradas para que el vagón se llenara otra vez.

Tenía que encontrar un buen lugar para no morir aplastado y rápido.

Una parada antes de la muerte se subieron varias chicas del colegio Santalune. Era una colegio sólo para mujeres que estaba a 10 minutos del suyo, varios de sus amigos estaban locos por las estudiantes que asistían allí en especial Brock, tenía que admitir que su amigo era perseverante si bien nunca salían del todo bien sus planes o lo ignoraban él no se daba por vencido, sonrió un poco al recordar la vez que un perro le había orinado encima mientras veía fijamente a su 'objetivo de conquista' estuvo perdido en sus recuerdos hasta que escucho su sentencia

"Siguiente parada, siguiente parada, Luminose" sabía que era demasiado tarde para moverse, así que se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared del tren para que al menos no fuera apretado de todos los lados.

Al parecer él no había sido el único con esa idea

 **Les voy a señalar las partes importantes con negritas, es importante que recuerden esto ;)**

Como pueden ver, lo resaltado era el encuentro con nuestra waifu favorita, tenía pensado que se conocerían en el tren _(como si no fuera obvio)_ pasara algún tipo de incidente, la protegiera de ser aplastada por la multitud y se tuviera que bajar Ash antes por alguna situación y ella no pudiera agradecerle, lo buscaría para darle las gracias, intercambiarían su número de teléfono ya saben, lo que quisieran que pasara al ver al amor de tu vida en el camión :'v

El One-shot terminaría así:

Al ver su mensaje no pude evitar emocionarme...

Por primera vez en mi vida quiero volver a subirme a ese tren

*lo que decía el mensaje*

"Hola Ash! Estás despierto? Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos en la estación Luminose, tengo algo que decirte..."

Y así hubiera terminado el One-shot.

-Ahora el segundo!

 **Amigos**

A diferencia del primero esto sólo fue una idea, no llevaba más de 2 renglones escritos xd

Este One-shot trataría sobre la amistad entre machos que hay con Clemont y Ash, el azabache se daría cuenta de que le pasaba algo extraño al rubio, el grupo estaría viajando con Korrina, _supongo que pueden imaginar a dónde va esto._

Ash vería como a su amigo le costaba hablar con ella y trataría de darle consejos para acercarse a la entrenadora, claro que estos no serían eficaces, esto se hubiera centrado más en la amistad de estos dos que en el amourshipping, al final habría una escena de Ash abrazando a Clemont por el hombro y los dos marchandose al atardecer mientras las chicas los veían exextrañadas

El One-Shot terminaría con una frase algo así:

"Sabes amigo, creo que este no fue nuestro mejor día, pero no creo que nuestros esfuerzos hayan sido en vano, viste como se sonrojó!"

"No lo sé Ash, creo que lo arruinamos"

Dijo Clemont para que después ambos miraran hacia atrás y vieran que Serena y Korrina los veían enojadas

"Seh, creo que esas revistas de tu papá no fueron la mejor idea, pero valieron toda le pena hermano" se voltearon a ver para después empezar a reírse.

Esa fue una idea algo vacía pero sin duda me hubiera gustado escribirla, no me salieron ideas, triste de verdad.

-Ahora el tercero!

 **Amigos!**

El tercer One-shot "Amigos!" trataba sobre el fin del viaje de Ash y Pikachu por Kalos y de la melancolía que sentían por partir, en eso Ash les proponía regresar a Kanto con él porque su mamá le iba a hacer una fiesta por su actuación en la liga, un poco como la situación de "dos palabras"

No puedo ponerles mucho de lo que había escrito porque eso serían spoilers de "Regreso parte 2 ;)"

Les voy a dar una probadita de lo que viene

"Bueno amigo, creo que hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos en Kalos, es hora de regresar a casa" dijo el entrenador azabache acariciado al ratón eléctrico en su hombro

Al escuchar eso los 3 amigos voltearon a ver al azabache, sabían que este día llegaría, pero no que sería tan pronto.

"Ash... Ya te vas?"

Sintió como la pequeña del grupo jalaba su camisa para que volteara hacia ella, se le encogió el corazón al ver sus ojos llorosos. Se agachó para estar a su altura.

"Si Bonnie, ya terminó la liga Kalos, y Serena ya ganó la Máster Class, no queda más por hacer..."

Vio como empezaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos de Bonnie, la abrazó para calmarla un poco.

Clemont veía triste la escena, jamás había visto a Bonnie tan triste pero lo entendía, Ash era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compadre, su modelo a seguir. Aún recordaba los consejos que le daba para ser un mejor entrenador, una mejor persona 'Y recuerda Clemont, ante la duda la más t...' uno de los mejores consejos que hubieran podido darle.

Espero que hayan entendido esa referencia

-Y ahora el cuarto y último borrador!

 **Mesero**

Como pueden ver este One-shot no tenía un título definido, este también es un universo alterno dónde los Pokémon no existen, les dejo lo que llevaba escrito.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que mi mamá y yo nos habíamos mudado a Kalos.

Un día, faltando 15 minutos para cerrar llegó un señor vestido de traje pidiendo la especialidad de la casa. Sonriendo mi madre y yo lo atendimos de la mejor manera, era el último cliente de hoy después de todo.

Mi mamá terminó de cocinar su más famoso platillo y me lo dió para que se lo llevara, al momento de llevárselo le di algunas indicaciones de con qué acompañamientos sabría mejor y cual era la forma más adecuada de comérselo, sonriendo le deseé buen provecho no sin antes decirle que para cualquier cosa que necesitara me podría llamar. Me fui al almacén para empezar a sacar las cosas de limpieza, para que, en cuanto se fuera aquel señor empezara a limpiar el local. Regresé del almacen y lo vi platicando con mi madre muy alegre, al parecer le había gustado mucho la comida. En cuanto volví al comedor del local los vi riendo y mirando hacia a mi, me pareció raro pero decidí no darle importancia.

Un poco más tarde el señor había pedido la cuenta...

Como ven, Ash ayudaba a su madre en su restaurant en Kanto, tenía planeado que el señor en traje fuera el papá de Serena, el cuál era un famoso Chef viajamdo por el mundo para probar platos típicos y servirlos en un restaurante que él abriría en Kalos, este al probar la comida de Delia la contrataría y también a Ash al ver lo servicial que era, después en Kalos pasaría al Punto de vista de Serena, la cuál iría con sus amigas a ver el nuevo restaurant de su papá y ahí surgiría de alguna forma u otra el amour, como ven, había una idea pero no un buen desarrollo, por eso quedó en nada :P

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta clase de cosa que salió mientras pensaba que escribir en los One-shot que faltan, si alguno de ustedes quiere darle forma a estas ideas le invito a que lo haga y que porfavor me avise para ver que fue lo que se les ocurrió, sin más que agregar se despide TheAmourshipper18!**


	14. Regreso (Segunda Parte)

**Un aviso antes de que empiecen a leer, los puntos que hay entre párrafos significan un cambio de escena, no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo :v.**

 **Disfruten.**

Despertó sólo para ver la ciudad en ruinas, por donde quiera que miraba había raíces gigantes destruyendolo todo...

Apretó los dientes y puños de la ira que sentía.

Cuando lo capturaron se dio cuenta de lo débil que era, ¿cómo fue que dejó a Lysandre tener éxito? Vio como el líder del team flare observaba su creación, maravillado, Alan estaba de rodillas, derrotado, justo como él. Si un entrenador como Alan se sentía débil, entonces él no podría hacer nada más...

Ash escuchó como Alan se culpaba de todo, no era su culpa, él lo sabía muy bien, sintió rabia por él, por sus Pokémon que nuevamente eran heridos por su debilidad. Cuando ya no pudo más estalló, sus ganas de vencerlo se hicieron más fuertes que su depresión.

"Es hora de pelear Lysandre!"

 **...**

Los cuatro veían el horizonte desde la cima de la torre prisma contemplando la destrucción que había sucedido en la ciudad.

Por fin había terminado la batalla contra el team flare, ya no serían una molestia...

"Bueno amigo, creo que ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos hacer aquí en Kalos. Es momento de ir a casa" le dijo Ash al ratoncito en su hombro. Al escuchar eso los 3 amigos voltearon a ver al azabache, sabían que este día llegaría, pero no que sería tan pronto.

"Ash... Ya te vas?" Sintió como la pequeña del grupo jalaba su camisa para que volteara hacia ella, se le encogió el corazón al ver sus ojos llorosos.

Se agachó para estar a su altura.

"Si Bonnie, ya es momento de irse, ya pasó la liga y Serena ya ganó la Master Class, necesito ir a entrenar para ser más fuerte y ganar la liga la próxima vez, ya sabes, para celebrarlo con ustedes" se rascó la mejilla al decir la última frase, si algún día fuera campeón se encargaría de que ellos estuvieran ahí, eran como su segunda familia después de todo.

Escuchar las palabras del entrenador de Kanto hizo que su corazón se sintiera cálido, no pudo evitar sonreír, sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a él...

"Y nosotros nos aseguraremos de estar ahí cuando lo consigas Ash" lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía, pudo notar como el corazón del entrenador empezaba a acelerarse, aguantó como pudo las ganas de gritar de emoción, al parecer sólo faltaba un empujoncito más para que se diera cuenta. "Je je je" soltó una risita.

Los hermanos rubios al ver la reacción de Serena no se quedaron atrás y se lanzaron a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

"Claro que estaremos ahí Ash! Y cuando sea una entrenadora de verdad Dedenne y yo iremos a quitarte el Título!" abrió más los brazos al ver como la pequeña rubia se secaba las lágrimas y se lanzaba a abrazarlo también

"La próxima vez que vengas al gimnasio me encargaré de darte una batalla que jamás olvidarás"

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás Clemont, gracias chicos por todo su apoyo, de verdad, los quiero" al decir la última frase los abrazó más fuerte.

la noche siguiente el grupo de entrenadores estaba listo para partir hacia el aeropuerto, Serena y Ash necesitaban comprar sus boletos de avión para cuando tuvieran que irse

"Les importaría que paremos en el centro Pokémon? Tengo que avisarle a mi madre que voy de regreso" al escuchar las palabras del entrenador de Kanto asistieron y se pusieron en rumbo hacia el famoso edificio

Una vez llegaron ahí todos se dispersaron para darle espacio al entrenador, este al verlos alejarse se confundió y no pudo evitar llamarlos.

"Chicos, a dónde van?" preguntó

"Bueno, vas a llamar a tu madre así que creímos que querías que te dejáramos sólo..." los dos hermanos asintieron al escuchar lo que había dicho la pelimiel

"Tonterías! A mi madre le encantará conocerlos, vengan!" Cuando escuchó lo que había dicho su entrenador favorito, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, aunque ella ya había conocido a la mamá de Ash recordaba que cuando jugaban juntos ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de que sentía algo especial por su hijo, así que estaba segura que durante la llamada iba a pasar algo

El entrenador marcó el número en el teléfono ansioso, ya quería volver a ver a su madre y platicarle sus aventuras.

"Diga?" la voz de Delia pudo escucharse después de varios segundos

"Hola mamá! Soy Ash! Cómo has estado?" al ver el entusiasmo del entrenador de Kanto uno no pensaría que acababa de aniquilar a una organización criminal el día de ayer

"Ash! Hijo! Me da mucho gusto que llamaras" vieran como la vieran los hermanos rubios creían que esta mujer era una madre amorosa y comprensiva, pero en unos momentos se darían cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban

"Yo estoy muy bien, como puedes ver... Enojada, pero bien" vieron como la sonrisa de Ash se volvía nerviosa, estaba sudando?

"B-bueno, supongo que llamé en un mal momento, te llamaré más tarde" decía un nervioso Ash mientras su mano se acercaba lentamente al botón de colgar.

La sonrisa impecable en ese momento de la señora frente a ellos se había tornado oscura y sombría, los tres amigos detrás del entrenador sintieron una presión en el ambiente, como si Darkrai estuviera en la habitación, planeando atormentar a alguien

"Más te vale no colgar jovencito, podría no estar de humor para contestarte más tarde" la amenaza era clara y no dejaba lugar a discusión, la mano del subcampeón se detuvo totalmente frente al teléfono

"Tu sabes que yo veo todas tus participaciones en la liga, verdad?" el entrenador Azabache asintió

"Entonces puedes imaginar mi sorpresa al ver la final, no?" esto lo desconcertó, estaba enojada porque había perdido?

"Hijo, no me malentiendas, estoy orgullosa de ti, sé que eres un gran entrenador y que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, estoy segura de que cuando lo intentes una vez más traerás la copa a casa" escuchar decir a aquella que lo había criado decir que estaba orgullosa de él lo llenó de alegría

"PERO, eso y esto es otra cosa, te gustaría explicarme qué hacías enfrentándote a un Pokémon legendario? HMM?" la presión había subido nuevamente, pero esta vez era más intensa, podría jurar que un aura oscura rodeaba a su madre, volteó hacia atrás tratando de encontrar auxilió, pero lo único que vio fue a Clemont, Bonnie y Serena al fondo de la habitación silbando y junto a ellos una rata amarilla traicionera, aquel que creía era su mejor amigo en estos momentos evitaba verlo a la cara

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, que te dije sobre hacer locuras?" le habló en un tono bajo, amenazador, ni siquiera Lysandre le había dado tanto miedo

"Que n-no debía de hacerlas?" al ver como su madre asentía, se relajó, tal vez no le iba a ir tan mal después de todo

"Así es jovencito, pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora dime, por qué llamaste?" suspiró derrotado después de escuchar que todavía no se había librado del sermón maternal, cuando llegara a casa le tocaría ver el infierno

"Bueno, como ya sabes ya terminó la liga, entonces te llamaba para avisar que cuando vuelva a funcionar el aeropuerto en una semana, tomaré el avión a pueblo paleta" vio como la expresión de su mamá se volvía más brillante, parecía que lo había extrañado

"En una semana eh..., me aseguraré de tener un banquete preparado cuando llegues" le rugió el estómago sólo de pensar que volvería a comer los platillos que hacía su madre

"Estoy seguro de que será delicioso, chicos, ya pueden venir, ya pasó lo peor" al escuchar a el azabache todos se acercaron tímidamente al monitor del teléfono

"Oh, estos son tus amigos de Kalos?" el entrenador del Pikachu asintió mientras él los presentaba, para Bonnie no pasó desapercibida la mirada que le había dado la mamá de Ash a Serena

"Así es, estos son Clemont, Bonnie y Sere-" no pudo terminar la frase porque su mamá lo había interrumpido

"Es la pequeña Serena, no? Mírate! qué grande y bonita te has puesto!" Serena sonrió al ver que si la recordaba

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo señora Delia" dijo la pelimiel acercándose un poco más a la pantalla

"Hasta tu mamá la recordó Ash..." el comentario hizo que el azabache agachara su cabeza en señal de vergüenza

"No me digas que olvidaste a Serena!?" Delia, como si no pudiera creerlo buscó confirmación, por lo que Serena asintió

"Este muchachito de verdad, sólo tiene Pokémon en la cabeza, no me digas que tampoco recuerdas que me dijiste que te querías casa-"

"DAAAAAH!" La castaña no pudo terminar su frase por el enorme grito que había dado su hijo, esto no pasó desapercibido por Bonnie, a quien le brillaban los ojos

"Perdonenlo, siempre ha sido muy escandaloso, espero que no les haya causado problemas" siendo considerada con su hijo, Delia trató de cambiar el tema

"Para nada, él fue el líder de nuestro grupo, nos ayudó cuando lo necesitábamos y nos apoyó en todo" dijo la pelimiel

"Sobre todo cuando prefirió ir a tu performance que a su batalla de gimnasio, no?" al escuchar el comentario de Bonnie la pelimiel asintió y le dió una miradita a Ash, lo que no se esperaba es que él también había hecho lo mismo, avergonzados ambos apartaron rápido la mirada

"Hmm, conque es eso eh..." la castaña susurró, al parecer su hijo estaba madurando

"Entonces, qué es lo que hace cada uno?" al ver lo unidos que eran a Delia le dio curiosidad de saber más

"Yo soy líder de gimnasio e inventor" el primero en contestar fue uno de los hermanos rubios

"Ohh! un Inventor" Clemont levantó el pecho con orgullo al escuchar el tono impresionado de la mamá de su amigo

"Aunque todos sus inventos terminan explotando..." al ver que su hermano se estaba creyendo mucho, Bonnie decidió bajarlo de las nubes

"Y tu jovencita?" Delia le preguntó con una gota en la sien

"Yo estoy acompañando a mi hermano mientras trato de encontrarle una esposa, no siempre estaré a su lado para cuidarlo después de todo" Delia soltó una risita al escuchar a la niña rubia

"Si no es mucha molestia te pido que hagas lo mismo para mi hijo" Bonnie negó con la cabeza

"Señora, usted y yo sabemos muy bien que ya la encontró" ambas se quedaron en silencio, se miraron a los ojos un momento para después asentir y darle una miradita a Serena, está al verlas tapó su cara para que no pudieran ver lo roja que estaba

"Y tú? Serena?" al escuchar la pregunta de la mamá de Ash no tuvo más opción que quitar las manos de su cara para contestarle

"Soy una Pokémon Performer" Delia hizo un cara llena de duda al escuchar un término que no conocía

"Las Performance son como los concursos pero en este las entrenadoras y Pokémon participan a la vez" explicó el Azabache al ver la cara confundida de su madre

"Y Serena es una de las mejores! Estuvo a nada de ganarle a la reina de Kalos!" Le dijo Bonnie emocionada a la señora en el monitor

"Parece que tienes una pequeña fan, me gustaría platicar contigo después Serena, ya sabes para recordar los viejos tiempos" la pelimiel asintió nerviosa

"Bueno chicos, yo los dejo, tengo que ir a abrir el restaurante, si alguna vez están en Kanto vengan a Pueblo Paleta, siempre habrá una casa para ustedes" todos agradecieron a la señora, realmente no parecía aquel demonio de unos minutos atrás

"Ah, hijo se me olvidaba, el profesor Oak me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte, de hecho estaba a punto de llamar a los centros Pokémon de Kalos para avisarte, dijo que era urgente" esto desconcertó un poco al azabache

"Entiendo, lo llamaré de inmediato"

"Muy bien, te quiero hijo, nos vemos en una semana" cuando vio que su hijo había bajado la guardia se apresuró a decir

"Y recuerda cambiarte los 'ya sabes que' diario" sonrió triunfante antes de colgar

"..." el silencio reinó por un minuto antes de que sus amigos empezaran a reírse.

30 minutos después el azabache estaba marcando el número del profesor Oak

"No puedo creer que les tomara media hora calmarse" viendo la molestia del entrenador azabache, los tres amigos se disculparon

"Detalles, detalles, por otro lado qué crees que quiera el profesor?" Bonnie fue la primera en iniciar la conversación con Ash

"No lo sé, espero que mis Pokémon estén bien" el simple pensamiento de que algo malo le había ocurrido a sus amigos lo hacía sudar frío

"Bueno?" después de varios segundos pudo escucharse la voz del profesor Pokémon

"Profesor, soy yo Ash, está todo bien?" preguntó con clara preocupación en su rostro

"Ah! Muchacho, no te preocupes, todos estamos bien por aquí" la sonrisa del profesor lo calmó

"Entonces, que era la cosa urgente que necesitaba decirme?"

"A decir verdad cierta persona me pidió avisarte que iba para Kalos a hacer un mandado y que quería proponerte algo, en estos momento debería estar en el laboratorio del profesor de la región, te pido que vayas a platicar con él" esto confundió a todos los presentes, quién era esa 'persona'?

"No puede decirme quién es?" El profesor negó con su cabeza a la pregunta del entrenador

"Es una sorpresa, velo por tí mismo" dicho esto el hombre de ciencia colgó el teléfono

"Supongo que tendremos que ir al Laboratorio del profesor Sycamore para averiguar quién es" al escuchar la opinión del Azabache, los tres amigos asintieron

 **...**

"Profesor? Se encuentra aquí" les pareció raro que el hombre de ciencia no fuera a recibirlos después de haber tocado a su puerta

"Me parece que no está en el laboratorio"

"Pero la puerta estaba abierta hermano, no creo que se haya ido sin cerrar" en eso Bonnie tenía razón, ningún profesor Pokémon se iría sin cerrar su santuario, pasaron un tiempo preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado hasta que escucharon cómo se abría la puerta que daba al patio donde se encontraban todos los Pokémon que cuidaba el profesor

"Nunca pensé que de verdad vería a un Gyarados Shiny, ese rojo de verdad que es majestuoso" Escucharon cómo el profesor elogiaba a un Pokémon

"Y yo tampoco pensé que podría volver a evolucionar después de llegar a su etapa final" la voz que escucharon se les hizo desconocida

"Se llama mega evolución y es uno de los fenómenos que estamos investigando en este labora-" el profesor Sycamore no pudo terminar su explicación al verlos a todos ahí

"Oh, chicos, cuándo llegaron?" les preguntó el profesor

"Tocamos la puerta pero nadie nos abría" Normalmente Ash sería el primero en contestar este tipo de preguntas lo cual confundió a todos los presentes

"Oh! Ash! cuánto tiempo sin vernos, que serán, uno años?" ahora todos se enfocaron en Ash

"Lance! que sorpresa! Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, tan lejos de Johto y Kanto?" Lance dio una buena carcajada antes de responder su pregunta

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo muchacho! pero porqué mejor no platicamos de esto con más calma?" El pelirrojo se acercó a darle una palmada en la espalda

"L-La-Lance! Eres el verdadero Lance!?" Las chicas se confundieron al ver la reacción de Clemont

"En persona" Clemont no pudo aguantar la emoción y se desmayó

"Eh? acaso es famoso?" La pregunta de Bonnie le sacó una sonrisa incómoda a Lance

"Parece que aquí no me conocen eh?" Suspiró derrotado al ver la confusión de las chicas

"Venga, no te desanimes, nadie te conoce fuera de Johto y Kanto. Profesor, Sabe de un lugar en el que podamos platicar" el comentario del Azabache sólo logró que Lance se deprimiera aún más

"Ah, hay una terraza arriba, pueden utilizarla, si necesitan algo estaré en mi oficina" dicho esto el profesor desapareció tras una puerta

"Bueno, subamos, ahí les explicaré todo" las chicas se voltearon a ver y después de encoger los hombros siguieron al entrenador de Kanto

"EH!? Un campeón de dos regiones!?" El grito de las chicas hizo que Clemont despertara

"Bueno, antes lo era" Lance recordó con nostalgia el día en que la liga de Kanto tuvo tres cambios de campeones

"Entonces, por qué estás aquí Lance?" Ash recordó el motivo por el que habían subido aquí arriba

"Cierto! Estoy aquí porque me enteré de que existía algo llamado 'mega evolución' aquí en Kalos, me contaron que era asombrosa así que decidí venir a ver por mi mismo de que se trataba" El entrenador azabache asintió, la mega evolución sin dudas era genial

"Y también vine por otra cosa... Ash, felicidades por tu segundo lugar en la liga, quién hubiera pensado que ese entrenador que fue descalificado porque su Charizard no le hacía caso llegaría tan lejos" Esto sorprendió a todos, Ash tenía un Charizard?

"La verdad es que vi la final con un viejo amigo y nos emocionó ver todo el potencial que tenías, por eso decidí venir aquí para hacerte una propuesta" Esto interesó a todos los presentes, no todos los días escuchabas a un campeón decir que alguien tenía potencial

"Te gustaría entrenar conmigo y el Campeón Ermitaño en el monte plateado?" lo siguiente dejó a todos perplejos

""E-El Campeón Ermitaño!?"" las chicas miraron con una gota en la sien como el entrenador Azabache y el rubio se desmayaban

"Quién es este campeón Ermitaño?" Serena al ver la reacción de sus 2 amigos preguntó con curiosidad

"El campeón Ermitaño amiga mía, es el maestro pokémon más jóven de la historia al conseguir su título a los 18 años" Eso sí impresionó a la pelimiel, según lo que había escuchado del Azabache conseguir el título de Maestro pokémon normalmente era una tarea muy difícil de alcanzar

"Pero porqué le dicen 'Campeón Ermitaño'?" Lance al ver los ojos brillosos de la pequeña supo que había captado su atención

"Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo, justo después de haberse hecho campeón decidió irse a entrenar hasta la cima de la montaña más alta que existe entre Johto y Kanto, le gustó tanto la vista que prefirió quedarse a vivir ahí, además dice que la señal del Wi-fi allí es buena" Al escuchar la explicación del pelirrojo las chicas casi se caen de su silla

"Entonces, que dices Ash? Le entras?" el pelirrojo al ver que el Azabache ya había reaccionado le hizo esta pregunta

"Me apunto! Pero primero necesito hablar con mi madre..." Lance asintió a su respuesta, la familia era importante después de todo

"Muy bien, nos vemos en un mes, yo todavía tengo que hacer unos recados aquí, mi teléfono lo tiene el profesor Oak, cuando estés listo llámame" dicho esto el campeón se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida

"Fue un gusto conocerlos chicos, si algún día me ven por ahí no duden en saludarme, nos vemos!" todos se despidieron de él y lo vieron irse del laboratorio

"Pensé que Lance era más, como decirlo..."

"Estricto?" dijo el azabache

"Exacto, parece muy relajado" el rubio asintió

"Así es él, nosotros también nos sorprendimos la primera vez que lo conocimos, verdad amigo?" sintió como Pikachu subía a su hombre y le respondía con su famoso 'Pika'

"Hablando de eso, Ash, como fue que no nos contaste que tenías un Charizard!?" el azabache sonrió nerviosamente al ver el enojo de la pequeña rubia

"Bueno, esa es una historia de mis viajes pasados... No creí que les hubiera interesado" realmente no le gustaba hablar de sus derrotas en las ligas

"Pues más te vale que me cuentes todo cuando lleguemos a casa!" al ver la mirada penetrante de Bonnie que no daba lugar a discusión alguna el Azabache suspiró, esta iba a ser una larga noche

 **...**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que compraron los boletos de avión, les informaron ese día que el aeropuerto estaba apunto de volver a funcionar, por lo que Ash y Serena empezarían a empacar sus cosas. Se podía sentir tristeza en el ambiente, todos lo notaban, pero ninguno era tan valiente como para hablar de ello, ese mañana, sin dudas había sido la peor de todo el viaje.

Cuando llegaron al Aeropuerto los sentimientos se hicieron llegar, tanto, que Dedenne había escapado de Bonnie para evitar que se fueran, no les tomó mucho encontrarlo, pero el mensaje era claro, nadie quería separarse.

Al ver las ojos llorosos de todos Ash decidió levantarles los ánimos

"Chicos, ustedes sin duda han sido como una segunda familia para mi, estoy seguro de que sin ustedes este viaje hubiera sido mil veces más aburrido, sé que nos tenemos que separar, pero esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego" las palabras del Azabache habían entrado en los corazones de todos, pudo ver como se le salían las lágrimas a todos sus amigos, parecía que ninguno podía contenerse, de pronto todos sus momentos juntos le pasaron por la memoria, y, sin darse cuenta lágrimas caían también de su rostro

"A-Ash..." al escuchar el susurro de Serena todos vieron a su amigo, el que los había apoyado en todo, el que hacia que el camino fuera menos tedioso, siempre sacando sus ocurrencias y metiéndolos en aventuras que estaban seguros, no hubieran ocurrido con cualquier otra persona, vieron al que los había unido, a su lider que parecía siempre fuerte y confiado, débil, luchando por contener sus lágrimas y tratando de limpiarselas como podía, sin éxito. Ahí fue cuando se quebraron definitivamente, corrieron todos a abrazarlo, a abrazarse una última vez, como el equipo y la familia que eran.

Pasaron así un tiempo hasta que escucharon el inminente final.

"A todos los pasajeros del vuelo Latias H-20 con destino a Hoenn, se les indica que se acerquen a la puerta número 4 para el abordaje del avión en 40 minutos" todos sabían que ese era el vuelo de Serena, así que reuniendo el valor que les quedaba se separaron para poder despedirse

"Bueno, supongo que tengo que irme..." la primera en hablar fue Serena, su voz estaba entrecortada, y se podia escuchar pequeños sollozos mientras hablaba

"Chicos, me han enseñado muchas cosas, más de las que podría contar" Se dió la vuelta antes de bajar las escaleras eléctricas que la separarían de sus amigos

"Recuerda llamarnos de vez en cuando" Clemont se limpió las lágrimas y le dijo a su mejor amiga

"Si te quedas mucho tiempo en Hoenn iré a visitarte!" Sonrió ante el comentario de Bonnie. Su 'hermanita' de verdad era adorable.

Una ola de tristeza se volvió a apoderar de ella, era el momento de despedirse de él.

"Ash, tú eres mi objetivo" aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, a qué se refería?

Dicho esto la pelimiel se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, la pelimiel sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de explotar

"La próxima vez que nos encontremos me habré convertido en una mujer atractiva, más vale que te prepares" sonrió al ver como el Azabache se tocaba el lugar donde lo había besado, después de decir esto se apresuró a bajar las escaleras eléctricas

"Gracias por todo!"

 **...**

De verdad iba a dejar que ella se fuera así?

No.

"Bonnie, cuida a Pikachu por favor" la niña sólo pudo asentir en shock

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras eléctricas por las cuales ella había desaparecido hacía unos momentos. Tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que decirle...

Escuchó el grito emocionado de una niña mientras bajaba las escaleras, quiso voltear, pero no había tiempo para ello.

Siguió corriendo por el aeropuerto hasta que pudo ver su espalda, por un momento pareció que iba dando brinquitos, sonrió.

¿Porqué no se había dado cuenta de lo linda que era antes?

Vio cómo ella miró a los lados buscando un lugar para sentarse mientras despegaba su avión, era todo o nada, esto era algo que tenía que decirle antes de que se fuera

"S-se..Serena!" eso lo sorprendió, ni su primera participación en la liga lo había puesto tan nervioso.

Escuchó como alguien la había llamado, tal vez un fan que la reconoció? Volteó para ver quién era...

"!?#$!?" La sorpresa y vergüenza la atacaron al mismo tiempo haciéndola incapaz de emitir algún sonido, se volteó rápidamente para tratar de calmarse, cosa que parecía imposible, sentía como su cara ardía. Su mente estaba llena de preguntas, pero la que más se repetía era ¿Que Giratinas estaba haciendo él ahí? Bueno, no es como que no lo quisiera ahí, sólo no estaba lista, reunió todo su coraje y cuando decidió voltear hacia él, lo que vio la hizo sentir beautifly en el estómago, él estaba igual que ella!

"S-Serena" ahora, eso la sorprendió más. Ash Ketchum, aquel entrenador que no dudó en lanzarse a un volcán por su Pokémon, estaba nervioso sólo por pronunciar su nombre, aguantó las ganas de gritar cual adolescente enamorada.

Al verla voltear su corazón empezó a latir como loco, mil y un situaciones comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, miles de posibilidades, miles de cosas que quería decirle, más las palabras no salían de su boca.

"Serena... Y-yo.. Umm tú.. Eh..." verlo así de nervioso hizo que se calmara un poco, este era Ash, no el entrenador excelente, no era aquel subcampeón de la liga, este sólo era un chico hablándole a la que ella esperaba, fuera la chica que le gustaba, mientras el entrenador decidía que quería decir ella recordó la conversación que había tenido un día antes con la mamá del entrenador del Pikachu...

 _"Serena, te gusta mi hijo?" su mente se desconectó un momento después de lo que había dicho Delia_

 _"Eh? EH!?" No pudo soportar la vergüenza y bajó la cabeza, estuvo así por un momento y después asintió_

 _"Kyaaa! Lo sabía! Ooh Serena, serías perfecta para mi hijo! Ya quiero que vengas a Kanto para volver a verte en persona! Ahora sólo necesito el número de Grace para arreglar unas cositas" soltó una risita al escuchar a la mamá de su entrenador favorito_

 _"Me encantaría volver a verla a mí también señora Delia, estoy segura de que a mi madre también le gustará platicar con usted" trató de cambiar el tema sutilmente_

 _"Dime Delia cariño, después de todo podemos ser familia en el futuro, hablaré de ello más tarde cuando me pases el número de tu mamá" se avergonzó nuevamente, esta señora podía darle en sus puntos débiles cada vez que hablaba_

 _"Así que... Has pensado en decirle lo que sientes?" soltó un suspiro ante la pregunta de Delia_

 _"La verdad es que sí... Pero no lo sé, tengo miedo a que me rechace, a que pierda la amistad que tenemos..." sintió como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, nunca pensó que le contaría a alguien sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, ni siquiera se lo había contado a Bonnie o a Shauna, así que no parecía buena idea el contarle esto a la mamá del que te gusta. Pero Delia tenía algo especial, tenía la misma aura que su mamá, sentía que podía contarle de todo_

 _"Mira cariño, sé que el rechazo puede ser difícil, pero así es el amor, es como una montaña rusa, está lleno de subidas y de bajadas, de curvas y vueltas pero al final de todo, la experiencia es lo que te llevas, el sentimiento, si decides bajarte de la montaña rusa puedes sentirte mal, mareada e incluso con ganas de no volverte a subir, pero si decides nunca subirte te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho, digo, quién Giratinas va a un parque de diversiones y no se sube a una montaña rusa, no?" Miró a Delia para después sentir calidez en su corazón, tenía razón, era mejor intentarlo que haberse quedado con las ganas, se miraron para después empezar a reírse._

 _"Tiene razón Delia Y-yo me esforzaré" levantó su puño, escuchó la risa de la mamá de Ash después de su acción_

 _"Además, no es como que estés en desventaja, sabes?" eh? Eso la descolocó un poco_

 _"Créeme que he visto a varias intentar algo con mi hijo, parece como un imán para las jovencitas" esto no le gustaba a Serena_

 _"Ups... Lo siento, te dije justo lo que una mujer no quiere escuchar, sus rivales" parecía que Delia había notado su disgusto por el tema, lo cual la apenó un poco y la hizo pensar, de verdad era tan obvia con sus sentimientos? Si era así, que tan denso era Ash Ketchum?_

 _"Bueno, bueno, como iba diciendo, mi hijo en cada viaje se hacía amigo de una jovencita, la cual lo acompañaba por la región en sus aventuras, y yo notaba como él interactuaba con ellas, peleaban, se decían infantiles, o él quemaba sus bicis, por un momento llegué a pensar que peleaba en la otra liga" uwaaah, esto sorprendió aún más a Serena, ella no podía imaginarse a un Ash que no fuera caballeroso y gentil, estaban realmente hablando de la misma persona?_

 _"Por eso cuando vi cómo se comportaba contigo me sorprendí, al principio pensaba que mi hijo había madurado y empezaba a tratar a las jovencitas con más respeto, pero después de ver como hablaban el uno del otro lo comprendí en un instante. Tú eres muy especial para el" aquello hizo que el corazón de Serena se acelerara, tenía unas extrañas ganas de bailar en este momento_

 _"Sé que tú eres la indicada, se que son el uno para el otro y también sé que mi hijo no es especialmente listo en este tipo de temas, por eso te pido que le tengas paciencia, se que tu tienes tus sueños, tus metas y que conocerás a muchas más personas, tal vez una que pueda hacer que te olvides de él. Por eso voy a ser egoísta, Serena, te pido que porfavor lo esperes, hasta que él se de cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ti" bajo la mirada al escuchar las palabras de Delia, se mantuvo así un momento para después darle su respuesta_

 _"Yo..."_

"Serena! A mi me gustan los Pokémon!" la voz de su entrenador favorito la hizo regresar a la realidad

"Eh?" Decir que lo que acaba de escuchar se le hacía raro era quedarse corto

"Ah... Eso no era lo que quería decir" ambos voltearon a verse para después estallar en carcajadas

Cuando se calmaron y regresó el silencio vio como el Azabache respiraba hondo, y abría los ojos decidido, se paró más derecha y le dedicó toda su atención

"S-Serena, yo... Amo ser entrenador, toda mi vida quise tener mi propio Pokémon, salir de casa y explorar el mundo, y ahora que hago todo lo que alguna vez quise hacer me llena de orgullo el ver lo lejos que he llegado, lo cerca que estoy de cumplir mi sueño, por eso creo que es necesario que vaya con Lance, quiero que un campeón como él me diga que es lo que me falta, que me ayude a ver más de lo que puedo hacer junto con mis Pokémon, por eso es que tengo que irme" no pudo negar que escuchar que se tenía que ir le había dolido, pero esto la confundió, porqué le estaba contando esto a ella?

"La verdad es que no sé cuando nos volvamos a ver, por eso tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas" vio como el entrenador del Pikachu volvía a respirar hondo

"Serena, tú me gustas." el mundo se detuvo en ese momento, sentía como si su corazón se estuviera saliendo de su pecho, no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, se llevó las manos a su boca para que no se escucharan tan fuertes sus sollozos

Cuando vio la reacción de Serena supo que había hecho algo mal, que la había lastimado y se sintió como el peor idiota en la tierra

"Yo... Lo siento Serena, sé que esto está fuera de lugar, y que lo que te voy a pedir suena como una locura, pero y-yo, yo..." su confianza se fue al diablo cuando se dió cuenta de la estupidez que le iba a pedir, cómo podría siquiera pensar que una chica como ella aceptaría su propuesta?

"Yo te esperaré Ash"

"Eh?" perplejo, dejó salir un sonido de su boca, había escuchado mal?

"Yo te esperaré" la segunda vez supo que no estaba loco, sintió como lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer sus ojos, corrió a alcanzarla

"No te merezco, de verdad" la abrazó con miedo a romperla, con miedo a que se le escapara de sus brazos, con miedo de que todo esto fuera una mentira, sintió como ella se acurrucaba en su pecho y lo abrazaba de vuelta, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

"A mi también me gustas Ash, me gustas mucho, de verdad. Por eso no te preocupes, yo siempre te esperaré" se sintió aliviado con sus palabras, en respuesta la abrazó más fuerte

"El vuelo Latias H-20 está listo para partir, le pedimos a todos los pasajeros que aborden el avión por la puerta número 4" al escuchar el anuncio recordaron que estaban en un aeropuerto, se separaron avergonzados al ver cómo cientos de personas los veían como si estuvieran diciendo 'ah, la juventud'

"Bueno, ahora si tengo que irme" había un poco de pena en su tono pero parecía no importarle mucho, la tomó de la mano y la acercó hacia él, tapó sus caras con su gorra para que no miraran los chismosos y terminó de acercarse a ella.

Duraron así un momento hasta que el entrenador se separó. Y, con una sonrisa en el rostro vio como ella se sonrojaba, se veía muy linda así de roja, como un tomate

"Bueno, supongo que con esto ya puedo dejar que te vayas" acto seguido le colocó su gorra en la cabeza, sólo la había visto una vez con ella y no podía negar que le quedaba muy bien

"Quiero que me la regreses cuando nos volvamos a ver, mi mamá la hizo sabes? Y me matará si ve que no la traigo, te pido que la cuides por favor" sólo imaginar la cara furiosa de su madre le daba un escalofrío en la espalda, ya le daría explicaciones luego

"Nos vemos Ash, te quiero" acercó su frente a la de él

"Yo también te quiero Serena" cerraron los ojos al sentir la calidez del otro

"Última llamada para el vuelo Latias H-20 se le pide a los pasajeros que aborden inmediatamente el avión" esta era la señal de su despedida, él sabía que ella tenía que tomar ese avión por eso decidió separarse de la pelimimiel

"Nos vemos luego Serena" vio como ella se mordía el labio para después sacar una pluma, un papel y anotar algo

"Toma" le dió el papel en el que había escrito "Este es mi número, espero que cuando te compres un Pokenav me llames" dicho esto se dio la vuelta para después pasar por la puerta de abordaje

"El vuelo Latios J-30 con destino a Kanto está listo para abordar, se le pide a los pasajeros del vuelo que vayan a la puerta de acceso número 22" al escuchar el aviso se estiró para relajarse y susurró para sí mismo

"Supongo que es hora de ir a casa" .

 **...**

"Estás segura de que querías rechazarlo?" esta no era la primera vez que le hacían esta pregunta

"Si chicas, estoy segura" antes esta pregunta la hubiera hecho enojarse, pero se le había hecho costumbre contestarla, después de todo no era la primera vez que la invitaban a salir

"Vamos Serena, eso fue un desperdicio! Es uno de los coordinadores Pokémon más famosos!" a su parecer su amiga estaba exagerando, y mucho

"Cualquiera de nosotras habría aceptado su invitación sin dudarlo, verdad?" vio como todas sus demás compañeras asentian

"Venga chicas, no la molesten, además no creo que sepan pero Serena ya tiene novio" al escuchar el comentario de Miette todas las demás se congelaron

"EHH!?" Se pudo escuchar un coro de gritos hasta la calle

"En serio no se dieron cuenta!? no les parecía extraño que cada vez que sonaba su Pokenav sonriera y saliera a contestar?" la voz perpleja de Miette hizo que recordaran todas esas veces, pudo escuchar varios comentarios como "ahora que lo mencionas" y "Yo pensé que era su mamá"

"Tú sabes quién es su novio Miette?" vio como la peliazul volteaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa malvada

"Tengo una idea de quién es, pero, porqué mejor no le preguntamos?" todos los ojos de sus compañeras se pusieron sobre ella, como leonas cazando a su presa, se dispuso a caminar hacia atrás lentamente a la salida cuando sonó su Pokenav

"Ah..." hubo un silencio incómodo después del sonido del aparato, Serena estaba dudosa, sería conveniente contestar en este momento?

"Venga, venga, chicas, vamos a ensayar" su salvación vino en forma de Shauna, la cual había regresado de bañarse, la pelimiel la agradeció con la mirada mientras la morena le guiñaba el ojo

"Pero no creas que este tema a terminado" parecía que no podría librarse de Shauna tampoco, suspiró derrotada antes de contestar

"Diga?" sabía exactamente quién era por el tono de llamada, hacía un mes que no sabía nada de él así que estaba ansiosa por saber qué había pasado

"Serena! buenas noticias, parece que Red y Lance me han dado su aprobación, ya puedo bajar del monte plateado!" aquello sí que la emocionó, después de 3 años por fin había terminado su entrenamiento! tendría que tomar vacaciones cuanto antes, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, abrazarlo y... hacer otras cosas de pareja, era una joven saludable de 19 años después de todo

"Al final nunca me dijiste porque te compraste un modelo tan viejo de Pokenav, los más nuevos pueden hacer videollamadas, sabes? porque tanto secretismo?" recordó la primera vez que le marcó, el estaba en el centro pokémon justo antes de subir al monte plateado, le enseñó su 'nuevo' pokenav y le dijo que Lance lo había escogido por él, jamás le había tenido tanto rencor a alguien, prácticamente le había negado 3 años de ver la cara de Ash!

"Bueno, tiene algo que ver con el dicho de Red y Lance, algo como 'La montaña cambia al hombre' querían que fuera una sorpresa mi crecimiento, créeme, yo tampoco lo entendí" se llevó la mano a la frente tratando de creer que lo que le acababa de contar era una mentira, no podía negar que se sorprendió la vez que no recibió ningún mensaje y llamada por 3 meses, se había empezado a preocupar por no recibir noticias de él, estaba en una maldita montaña a la mitad de la nada! cualquier cosa podría haberle pasado!, pero cuando llegó su llamada el tono de su voz había cambiado, era más ronca, más varonil, por un momento dudó si ese en verdad era Ash

"Así que... cuando regresas a Pueblo paleta?" preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila

"Hoy mismo bajo del monte y voy hacia allá, me quedaré un mes en casa y después iré a verte, se que estás muy ocupada trabajando como Reina de Kalos así que pensé en ir hacia allá" su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte después de pensar que sólo faltaba un mes para volver a verlo, estos 3 años se le habían hecho eternos, aunque platicaban casi todos los días sentía que algo le faltaba, aún sin verse Ash demostró que era más detallista de lo que pensaba, recordó con cariño como antes de la final de la Master class, le había mandado un ramo gigante de flores, con una tarjeta que decía 'Para Serena: Aunque no esté ahí sabes que cuentas conmigo y que estoy orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho, nunca te rindas, hasta el final!' recordó cómo las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al ver el vestido que venía junto con las flores, la hizo sentir acompañada, imparable, estaba segura de que eso le había dado una pequeña ventaja contra Aria

"Fiiu, fiiu" el bonito momento fue interrumpido al escuchar como varios silbidos venían desde el Pokenav del azabache

"Aghhh, ya empezaron otra vez... Qué fue lo que les dije de estar espiando mis llamadas?!" pudo escuchar claramente como unas voces adultas comenzaban a cantar 'Ash y su novia sentados debajo de un árbol besa-'

"Pikachu impactrueno!" el sonido ensordecedor de un trueno pudo escucharse a través del altavoz de su pokenav, seguido de la risa de dos hombres

"Serena, tengo que irme, parece que tengo que enseñarles una lección a estos dos... Te llamo cuando llegue a mi casa" a la pelimiel aún le costaba entender el porqué dos de los mejores entrenadores del mundo eran tan infantiles

"Ve con cuidado, y dales una de mi parte" agregó

"Jajajajaja, dalo por hecho" acto seguido escuchó al azabache colgar.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, hoy iba a ser un gran día.

 **...**

Habían pasado ya dos meses y Ash todavía no daba noticias de cuando iba a venir a Kalos, sabía que estaba siendo desesperada, pero se había aguantado las ganas de verlo por 3 años, 3 AÑOS! claro, hablaban todos los días pero por alguna razón el siempre decía que no podía poner la videollamada, recordó que lo único que había podido ver de su novio en estos 3 años había sido su espalda, esto había sucedido el mes pasado...

 _"Mamá! ya regresé de la gira" se sorprendió al ver que su madre no respondía a su llamado, normalmente cuando regresaba ella llegaba corriendo a abrazarla, caminó hasta la sala para ver si ahí estaba_

 _"Ehh, así que tu muchacho ya regresó, con razón te ves más contenta" escuchó como su mamá hablaba por teléfono decidió retirarse silenciosamente, para no melestarla_

 _"De verdad?, Se me nota tanto?" pudo escuchar las risas de ambas señoras, cuando escuchó la voz de la otra persona en el teléfono pensó que lo más adecuado era acercarse a saludar_

 _"Ash! hijo, sé que está haciendo mucho calor, pero no deberías de pasearte por ahí sólo con tus boxers!" Al escuhar las palabras Ash y boxers, Serena no pudo evitar voltear a toda velocidad al teléfono..._

 _lo siguiente que vió fue la espalda de su novio..._

 _..._

 _"Oh, esa no es Serena?" su mamá volteó hacia donde estaba ella después de escuchar a Delia_

 _"Oh hija! ya regresaste... Estás bien!? Tu naríz está sangrando!"_

 _"Eh?" cuando se llevó la mano a la nariz pudo comprobar que efectivamente tenía sangre en la nariz_

 _"S-si n-no te preocupes, debió ser por el sol..." avergonzada, trató de disimular la razón por la cual le sangraba la nariz_

 _"Oh, en ese caso recuéstate, iré por un trapo mojado" pudo ver como su mamá salía a la cocina para tratar de que se sintiera mejor, se disculpó con su mamá en su mente_

 _"Por el sol, hmmm" sintió su cara hervir al escuchar el comentario provocador de la señora Delia, perecía que ella no la había creído. Fingió no haberla escuchado mientras se recostaba en el sillón_

Aún recordaba con vergüenza como la mamá de su novio la había descubierto echándole el ojo a su hijo, sinceramente esperaba que lo olvidara.

"...na, ..rena, Serena!" el grito de Miette la había regresado a la realidad

"Serena, por Arceus! llevo 5 minutos llamándote!"

"Lo siento Miette, estoy un poco distraída, pensando en otras cosas" se disculpó honestamente con la peliazul

"Estás preocupada por el team flare también?" pudo escuchar el tono nervioso de su amiga, últimamente reclutas que habían estado en el team flare estaban haciendo de las suyas, robando Pokémon, bancos, haciendo caos en la ciudad, lo más impresionante de todo es que sus Pokémon eran increíblemente fuertes, hasta los ratattas podían derrotar al Luxray de Clemont, y eso era decir mucho

"Crees que ataquen también la Master Class?" preguntó preocupada la peliazul, Serena tenía también ese temor, pero como una de las principales responsables del evento era su deber calmar a las participantes, y eso incluía a su amiga

"No te preocupes, habrá mucha seguridad, no creo que sean tan estúpidos como para intentar atacar ahí, además Monsieur Pierre en sus días de gloria fue subcampeón de la liga Kalos, no creo que puedan pasar por él" este último comentario logró calmar a Miette, ambas habían escuchado la historia de Aria, Monsieur Pierre era un entrenador talentoso con amor a la moda, por eso cuando perdió contra Diantha en la final de la liga empezó a dedicarse más al mundo del espectáculo convirtiéndolo en lo que era ahora

"Tienes razón... Bueno, vayamos a ensayar que la Master Class Empieza en una Semana, más vale que te prepares Serena, que hay una nueva reina en Kalos" la pelimiel dejó salir una risita al ver el espíritu competitivo de su amiga, parecía que ella también tendría que entrenar sino quería perder su corona

...

"Ya lograron colarse en la seguridad?" un hombre vestido de rojo hablaba por una radio

"Si, fue más fácil de lo que pensábamos, parece que el evento va a ser más grande que de costumbre así que estaban desesperados por contratar a más vigilantes, ni siquiera revisaron los papeles, que estúpidos" la voz que salía de su radio era arrogante y maligna

"Je, hagamos una fiesta en la Master Class para celebrar el renacimiento del Team Flare" los dos hombres hablando por el radio estallaron a carcajadas. Este plan sería perfecto, nadie podría actuar tan rápido a la destrucción que estaría por ocurrir.

Ellos no contaban con la presencia de una rana ninja, escuchándolos.

...

"Damas y Caballeros! Bienvenidos a una edición más de la Master Class! yo soy Monsieur Pierre y como siempre seré el presentador de este increíble evento, antes de comenzar, escucharemos unas palabras de la hermosa reina de Kalos mademoiselle Serena!" pudo escucharse una ola de aplausos y gritos después de la introducción del presentador rubio, Serena salió al escenario lista para dar su discurso

"Buenas noches a todos ustedes, me da gusto que hayan venido una vez más a otra edición de la Master Class, en esta noche todas las participantes dejaran su cuerpo y alma en este escenario, esperando retribuir el apoyo que ustedes les han dado a lo largo de los Showcase en los que ellas se ganaron el derecho de competir, espero que les guste el evento y nos sigan apoyando por muchos años más, muchas gracias" Dicho esto Serena dio una pequeña reverencia para salir del escenario e irse a los vestidores

"Y con esto damos por inaugurada la edición número 25 de esta Master Class!" Serena pudo escuchar los vitoreos dados por el público, Monsieur Pierre siempre había sido un gran animador

"Serena, tu participas hasta que alguien ganó la competencia, verdad?" al escuchar la pregunta de Shauna la pelimiel asintió

"Entonces, porqué te estás arreglando?" Serena dudó si contestarle era apropiado, se suponía que era una sorpresa después de todo

"Bueno, voy a salir después de la segunda ronda dando una demostración de los eventos antes de que se realicen, para ayudar al público a entender mejor de qué se tratan las pruebas" le explicó

"Ehh, así también te va a tocar vestirte como chico... Me va a encantar verte vestida de Ash" la pelimiel giró sus ojos al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, no se equivocaba, pero se suponía que era una sorpresa

"Bueno, tengo que irme, ya me están llamando! Deseame suerte!" dicho esto la morena salió a toda prisa para presentarse ante el público

"Es hora de cambiarme" la pelimiel susurró al ver a su amiga salir hacia el escenario

 **...**

"Que opinan?" Serena, ahora vestida como Ash le preguntaba su opinión a sus pokémon, esta al ver la reacción de ellos supo que algo le faltaba.

"Tienen razón, me falta la gorra" dicho esto buscó en su bolso y la encontró, después de tantos años todavía la tenía guardada, esta era como su amuleto de la suerte

"Y ahora, para demostrar la segunda prueba le pido a mademoiselle Serena que suba al escenario" supiró, este era su turno

"Deséenme suerte chicos" escuchó todas las voces de sus pokémon antes de salir al escenario

"Ohhhh!" pudo escuchar el asombro de la audiencia en el momento que salió al escenario

"Vaya! parece que la Reina de Kalos no se irá sin dar una batalla, dígame mademoiselle Serena, a quién está imitando en ese traje?" Monsieur Pierre hizo la pregunta que toda la audiencia se estaba haciendo

"Este cosplay es del Subcampeón de Kalos de hace 3 años y medio, era un gran amigo así que decidí vestirme como él" técnicamente no estaba mintiendo al decir que Ash era su amigo, al final de cuentas ya era su novio

"Mágnifico, como pueden ver la segunda prueba tratará de-" el presentador no pudo continuar con su explicación porque un rayo confuso había salido de la nada y lo había golpeado en el pecho, haciendo que se desmayara de inmediato.

El pánico empezó a correr por el auditorio, muchas personas intentaron salir de él pero las puertas que permanecían abiertas ahora estaban cerradas, y cada una de ellas estaba siendo cuidada por una persona vestida de rojo

"Vaya, vaya, mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí" esa voz la reconocía muy bien, ella era una de las ejecutivas del team flare que quería capturar a Squishy

"Parece que la mocosa consiguió su sueño después de todo, es una lástima que todo eso tenga que acabar hoy" detrás del telón del escenario salió otra mujer, caminando como si el escenario fuera suyo, después de sus palabras se empezaron a escuchar explosiones y gritos, al parecer los espectadores trataban de derrotar a los reclutas del team flare sin éxito

"Tú jovencita, más vale que vengas conmigo." la pelimiel brincó del susto al escuchar una voz detrás suya, el ciéntifico gordo del team Flare estaba ahí y junto con él su Malamar... que no se suponía que se había entregado a la policía!?

Serena trató de pensar que hacer, en estos momentos no tenía a sus pokémon y parecía que ella era su objetivo, una explosión más fuerte hizo que la gorra de Ash se cayera de su cabeza. Ahora si estaba aterrada, los ojos se le empezaban a nublar a la par que se quedaba sin opciones, pudo ver la sonrisa malvada de los integrantes del team flare, y vio como todos ellos sacaban a sus Pokémon, para presionarla más, cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido lo impensable sucedió.

Un gran rayo seguido de un trueno ensordecedor mandó a volar los Pokémon de todos los miembros del Team flare, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como un entrenador de chaqueta azul, cabello azabache y con un Pikachu sentado en su hombro subía al escenario enfrente de todos, como si tratara de protegerla.

Vio como el entrenador lanzaba una Pokebola de la cual salía un Greninja con un gran shuriken de agua en su espalda, con un paso calmado, el entrenador caminó hacia la gorra en el suelo, la tomó, le quitó el polvo de encima y se la puso.

Se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos, podría estar más alto, más fuerte y más guapo (aunque sólo podía ver su espalda) pero ella sabía exactamente quién era, no pudo contenerse más, empezó a sollozar con fuerza.

"te tardaste demasiado... idiota" vio como el entrenador la miraba de reojo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Ash Ketchum había regresado.

 **Que pasa bandita? disfrutaron el final?**

 **Este sin duda fue el One-shot más largo que he escrito, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir planes malvados y creo que se nota, lo que realmente me ayudó para escribir esta segunda parte fue poner notas en la escritura para desarrollar ideas principales y luego de ahí que saliera todo el desarrollo, por ejemplo, la llamada de Delia a Serena no iba a ocurrir, pero la frase "Yo te esperaré" tenía que tener más impacto (Espero que les haya gustado por cierto), de ahí salió la idea secundaria de la llamada por así decirlo, no sé si esto les interese, pero son pequeños consejos que yo les doy, por si les sirve de algo a esos escritores que están en un bloqueo como yo, es duro, lo sé ;-; esta segunda parte tardó no por la duración del One-shot, sino por la falta de ideas, porque esto lo escribí en 3 días, podrá no parecer impresionante, pero para mí lo es.**

 **En fin...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la conclusión de "Regreso" y que la espera no fuera en vano, ya solo falta la segunda parte de "Reencuentro" y el final.**

 **Si le dan laik lo comparten y se suscriben me ayudaría muchísimo...**

 **Ya en serio. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, idea (para la segunda parte de reencuentro :'v) corrección o crítica son bienvenidas.**

 **Y como siempre...**

 **Se despide TheAmourshipper18!**


End file.
